¿Quiénes son mamá y papá?
by Lisuko098
Summary: Sayumi no conocía sus raíces. Su tía Sakura nunca se lo había explicado, y ella jamás se lo cuestionó. Sus orígenes, sus verdaderos padres... ¿tendrían algo que ver con la manera tan hostil en la que la flor de cerezo miraba siempre al Hokage y a su esposa?, además ¿quién demonios era "Sasuke-kun"? Al parecer, alguna relación tenían esos factores. Pronto lo descubriría.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

 **Bueno, primero que nada, quiero decirles que éste es mi primer fanfic serio dentro del fandom de Naruto. Estoy bastante nerviosa, porque no sé qué tipo de recibimiento le darán… pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, no? xD**

 **En fin. La idea me cruzó una vez que se me ocurrió que podría crear a una hermana menor para Sarada. Ya llevaba adelantada esa historia, y honestamente no me convencía cómo estaba quedando. Entonces, cuando veía imágenes m-preg y roleaba que Naruto estaba embarazado, pensé: "Oye, ¿por qué no hacer una historia que trate de una hija SasuNaru?".**

 **Y de ahí nació esta historia. Honestamente no tengo bien definido cómo es que va a terminar, pero sí que tengo un argumento bien planteado. En fin, dejaré de parlotear (no sé si se pueda definir como tal, ya que técnicamente estoy escribiendo y no hablando xD) para presentarles esto.**

 **Advertencias:**

 *** El fic es SasuNaru (yaoi) contiene m-preg. Si no te gusta este género, te invito a que salgas de aquí.**

 ***Aunque en muchos fics de mi adorada OTP (SasuNaru) lo hagan, aquí Sakura no es retratada como una perra maldita. Al contrario. La van a amar conforme vaya pasando en fic.**

 ***Intento de IC (In Character), si las personalidades se salen de sus personajes, lo lamento mucho.**

 ***La historia está ambientada en la nueva generación: básicamente todo es la misma historia, con excepción de que Boruto, Sarada y Himawari no existen. Neji está vivo y Tenten está con él. El origen de Metal-Lee sigue siendo un misterio xD**

 ***Naruto y sus personajes (a excepción de mis adorados oc's) pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Publico con fines de entretenimiento y ánimo de lucro.**

 **Prefacio**

Sayumi estaba agotada. No, esa sería una palabra para describir un nivel más arriba de lo derrotada que se sentía. Es que simplemente no lograba entender… ¿por qué de todos los alumnos, ella era la única que no hacía clones de sombra medianamente decentes?

Unos partidos a la mitad, otros borrosos con facciones mal definidas, otros con deformidades en los miembros… ¿es que acaso era una especie de fenómeno? Nada salía como ella deseaba.

"— _Tranquilízate."_

Le había recomendado Su tía Sakura en uno de sus tantos entrenamientos fallidos.

"— _La práctica hace al maestro…—"_

¡Qué maldita práctica ni qué nada! Siempre obtenía el mismo resultado mísero, una y otra vez.

Su cejo se frunció en cuanto percibió la presencia de alguien más, junto a ella. Inmediatamente, sus ojos negros se dirigieron a los matorrales de donde había escuchado el sonido. No era tonta, sabía que alguien o… _algo_ la seguía desde hace rato. Con cuidado, sacó un kunai, guardado en su bolsa de armas. No sabía qué clase de cosa se encontraría. Recordemos que su edad era de 10 años, su mente de ninja inmediatamente formuló los peores escenarios. Un monstruo a punto de devorarla. Un ninja renegado que quería atacar a la aldea y matarlos a todos. _Matarlos a todos…_

¡No! Ella no lo permitiría bajo ningún concepto. Defendería a la aldea y a su gente, incluso si perdía la vida intentándolo, porque ese…

"… _es mi camino ninja."_

Sus manos temblaron en cuanto se dirigió a la planta. Sus rosáceos labios empezaron a moverse constantemente, y antes de que pudiera enterrar furiosa el arma entre sus manos al lo que se encontraba ahí, un conejo blanco apareció desde el interior, mirándola fijamente, antes de escapar.

—¡JA! La huérfana encontró un rival digno de su nivel… un esponjoso y tierno conejo blanco.

Gritó un niño desde su posición en lo alto de la rama de un árbol, con una mueca de superioridad que a la niña le molestaba mucho.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Kuroda?

El mentado Kuroda ni siquiera se molestó en bajar para darle explicaciones a la muchacha. Solamente soltó otra sonrisa socarrona, y se dispuso a alzarse (como usualmente lo hacía).

—¿Tú qué crees? Entreno, y con resultado positivos.

Alardeó el chico con aire superior. Sayumi solamente asintió, y decidió ignorarlo con su habitual paciencia.

-Eres demasiado ruidoso. — Dijo después de un rato de silencio entre ambos. —Si no te importa, me gustaría volver a estar sola. Es un poco extraño que hayas aparecido justo en el momento para burlarte de mí…

Era cierto lo que dijo. Kuroda estuvo presente todo el tiempo viéndola. Sentía que debía vigilarla en todo momento, porque en contraste con su agresiva, cortante aunque ocasionalmente dulce y comprensivo carácter, su exterior era delicado.

Su piel pálida hacía una hermosa combinación con su cabello y ojos negros. Y aunque se le podría definir como una tradicional belleza japonesa, eso no sería del todo cierto, ya que sus ojos eran grandes, e incluso, aunque Sayumi no se diera cuenta, revelaban más de lo que quería decir. Incluso las graciosas marcas en sus mejillas (que eran tres en cada costado, acomodadas horizontalmente, asimilándose mucho a los bigotes felinos) la hacían encantadora.

Kuroda dejó de analizarla silenciosamente, y se dispuso a ver como la niña se concentraba una vez más para lograr los afamados clones de sombra que tanto se le dificultaban. Era endemoniadamente inteligente para la teoría y memorización, el problema estaba en cuanto realizaba trabajo de campo: no lanzaba bien los kunais, era increíblemente torpe invocando técnicas básicas, su velocidad era baja, era ruidosa… en fin.

—¿Sigues ahí?

Preguntó la niña con los ojos cerrados y sentada en el suelo, como meditando algo.

Cuando Kuroda se perdió en sus pensamientos, la chica había fallado nuevamente en la maldita técnica, y se dispuso a darse por vencida (temporalmente) para descansar.

-No entiendo porqué eres tan orgullosa… deberías dejar que alguien como yo te asesore y te explique.

Sayumi abrió los ojos, mirando a Kuroda, que rápidamente se había posicionado al lado suyo sentado de manera más relajada. Sus oscuros ojos le dedicaron una expresión de enojo al muchacho que difícilmente se podía dejar pasar por alto.

—¿Qué clase de rivales seríamos si dejo que me enseñes técnicas?

Cuestionó seriamente, enfocando la vista en sus brillantes ojos color gris claro.

Kuroda se preguntó como una niña tan joven como ella era capaz de lanzarle esa clase expresión tan seria. Usualmente, las mujeres de su generación se volvían locas ante su presencia. Era el ídolo, el galán de la escuela. El más popular. Cada San Valentín, recibía dulces a montones por parte de todas. Un día, se dio cuenta de que Sayumi lo veía fijamente. " _Y la más rara, cayó finalmente"_ , pensó para sí, creyéndose el hombre de hombres. Tenían ocho años de edad, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando _ese_ primer San Valentín, Sayumi, en lugar de regalarle dulces como todas, robó unos cuantos suyos. Cuando su tía Sakura la descubrió y se los devolvió al niño, que enojado le pidió una explicación, la respuesta de la niña fue contundente y firme:

"— _¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ME GANES EN NADA 'TTEBAYO!"_

Las entonces utilizadas muletillas de "dattebayo" o "ttebayo", habían desaparecido conforme crecía, pero por lo que alguna vez le dijo Sakura al muchacho, eran utilizadas en todas las expresiones de la niña antes de eso. Tal parecía que ella quería estar a su alcance y superarlo, pero ¿quién no querría?

Era considerado el niño estrella de la generación. " _Un prodigio"_ escuchó a su madre Tenten decir una vez. Además, era parte del prestigioso clan Hyuga, y su padre era el afamado héroe de guerra Neji Hyuga, quien en sus épocas, también fue considerado un genio. Tenía el byakugan de su familia, y era experto controlando armas, muy difícilmente alguien querría ponerse a su altura. Pero claro, llegó Sayumi y las cosas para él se volvieron confusas. ¿Por qué en vez de ponerse a perseguirlo y a acosarlo como otras lindas niñas, buscaba competir con él y ganarle en todo lo que hacía?

—Eres muy rara Sayumi.

Soltó divertido Kuroda, y aunque la mencionada quiso lanzarle una mirada asesina al castaño, resultó el efecto contrario al que ella deseaba: Kuroda la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Podía ser, su familia era reservada, pero él, teniendo raíces de las más alegres (por parte de su madre Tenten, gracias) no podía evitar tenerle un enorme afecto a Sayumi. Lo sabía, los Hyuga eran en extremo conservadores, y aunque las ramas se habían roto hace tiempo, desde que Hinata Hyuga se volvió la líder de dicho clan, habían cosas que todavía no podían retirarse. Una de ellas, era que él tenía terminantemente prohibido el acercamiento a personas como Sayumi: sin clan ni honor.

—Tía Sakura estará esperándome Kuroda… ya suéltame por favor.

Decía la chica, que estaba siendo asfixiada en esos instantes por los fuertes brazos de su compañero.

—Sayumi… si algún día llegara a permitírseme, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Preguntó de vuelta Kuroda, y Sayumi sólo atinó a soltarse del fuerte agarre que tenían sobre ella para observar al niño (ligeramente ruborizada).

-¿Qué idioteces estás soltando?

Ambos niños se quedaron callados después de eso. Sayumi procedió unos minutos después con s entrenamiento.

—Es algo tarde.

—Lo sé, ¿y?

Una vez más, el clon de sombra que intentaba realizar resultó totalmente fallido. Soltó un gruñido de frustración, y a Kuroda le pareció divertido ver cómo proseguía a pesar de sus fallas.

-Sakura-san se enojará si llegas tarde…

Ante la mención de su adorada tía, Sayumi paró con lo que estaba haciendo, y observó la puesta de sol, indicando el inicio de la noche. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, e inmediatamente fue de un lado a otro a gran velocidad para recoger las cosas con las que estuvo entrenando toda la tarde.

-Tía Sakura me matará… se supone que hoy era nuestra visita al templo.

Sayumi murmuraba las cosas lo suficientemente alto para que Kuroda la escuchara. El chico alzó una ceja.

—¿Al templo?

-Sí, al templo. Vamos cada mes para pedir por no sé qué cosas. Tía Sakura me ha explicado que tiene todo que ver conmigo y que por eso es importante para mí, pero… la verdad no tengo idea de a qué se refiere.

Kuroda asintió, escuchándola atentamente y viendo como la niña se dirigía rápidamente a la aldea. Vio que su chaqueta naranja quedaba ahí tirada, pero antes de que pudiera recogerla y dársela, la chica ya se había desvanecido.

—Hum. Zorrita* torpe…

Murmuró el chico con cariño.

 **SasuNaru-¿Quiénes son mamá y papá?-SasuNaru**

—¡Sayu-chan!

Sakura estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo es que la niña sabiendo lo importante que era esa fecha se le ocurría llegar tan endemoniadamente tarde? Algunas veces, su actitud irresponsable le recordaba a …

—Tía.

Jadeaba la recién llegada susodicha, apoyando su peso en sus rodillas, sudada por el esfuerzo que le había resultado llegar ahí. Sakura frunció el ceño, observando los pantaloncillos usualmente blancos de su adorada niña manchados totalmente, su hermoso y lacio cabello negro ondulado despeinado y su piel de porcelana perlada por el sudor.

La mujer rosada suspiró, sabiendo que para esa niña no había remedio.

—¿Practicando nuevamente?

Preguntó, ahorrándose la molestia que normalmente le hubiera causado su retraso. Sayumi se sorprendió ante la pasividad que reflejaba la voz de su tía.

—Hm.

Asintió, y Sakura, que vestía un elegante blusón rojo con detalles blancos que resaltaba sus curvas y mallas blancas pegadas a sus cortas, pero finas piernas, sacó un pañuelo de la pequeña bolsa roja que llevaba consigo. Procedió a limpiar el sudor de la cara de la hermosa niña frente a ella, agachándose para estar más cerca de ella.

—Lo lograrás pronto. Ya lo verás.

Susurró con dulzura, dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente. Veces como esas, Sayumi se preguntaba el porqué siendo una persona tan bella como lo era Haruno, tan caritativa, y tan amable (aunque con carácter, como toda buena mujer) seguía soltera.

—¿Ya nos vamos?

Preguntaba la niña, regalándole una resplandeciente sonrisa a su madre adoptiva-tía como una silenciosa compensación por haber llegado tan tarde. Sakura le devolvió el gesto, totalmente agradecida y le tomó la mano de manera maternal.

—Nos vamos.

Afirmó, incitando a Sayumi suavemente a avanzar.

 **SasuNaru-¿Quiénes son mamá y papá?-SasuNaru**

El templo se encontraba vacío (como usualmente lo hacía en esas fechas) aunque grande fue la sorpresa cuando vieron a alguien más ahí: nadie más que el séptimo Hokage, esperando a quién sabe qué con dos loncheras en la mano izquierda, una encima de otra.

Sakura se tensó un poco y frunció el ceño, apretando su agarre sobre la mano de Sayumi considerablemente. La chiquilla no entendía por qué su tía se enojaba tanto ante la presencia del líder de la aldea y de su amable esposa (aunque ella no se encontrara ahí por el momento).

—Sakura-chan, Sayumi-chan.

Saludó el hombre amablemente, tendiéndoles a ambas mujeres las antes mencionadas loncheras como ofrecimiento. Sakura se enojó ante el gesto.

—Hokage-sama.—respondió Haruno ante el gesto del séptimo y en seguida miró los contenedores de comida que yacían frente a ella y su sobrina. —¿Qué es eso?

Naruto, dolido pero acostumbrado al trato que su antigua mejor amiga le ofrecía a él y también a su esposa habitualmente rió un poco, y más por costumbre que por otra cosa, sus orbes color cielo se dirigieron a Sayumi, con un sentimiento muy cercano al arrepentimiento.

—Hinata les envía esto.

Respondió, y ante la mención de su pareja a Sakura se les subieron los cabales nuevamente.

—Como si en serio necesitáramos algo de eso.

Soltó prepotentemente, y Sayumi pensó que a eso se refería cuando hablaba del carácter de su tía. Naruto bajó la mirada tristemente y procedió a dejar los paquetes ofrecidos en el suelo.

—Si necesitan algo… saben que cuentan con nosotros, ¿está bien?

—Sí. _Siempre_ podemos contar con ustedes.

Comentó sarcásticamente Haruno, y Naruto cerró los ojos soportando el tono de voz hiriente con el que esas palabras estaban cargadas.

—Ya me voy entonces.

Comentó en seguida Naruto.

—Por favor.

Murmuró Sakura, afianzando nuevamente su agarre a la pelinegra, y ésta se atrevió a hablar aún con toda la tensión presente con un tono amable y con una sonrisa honesta adornando su rostro.

—Gracias, Hokage-sama.

Y entonces, Naruto la vio con adoración, con un brillo en los ojos que Sayumi muy difícilmente olvidará. Porque viéndose tan pocas veces en un ambiente lleno de hostilidad por parte de Sakura, aquella fue la primera vez que Sayumi le dirigió la palabra.

Con el Hokage fuera y Sakura dejando a la niña jugar libremente por los alrededores mientras ella rezaba, Sayumi tomó el paquetito con comida que Hinata, la dulce pero melancólica esposa del Hokage, había preparado para ellas. Se sentó, y cuando olfateó el contenido para averiguar de qué se trataba, sus ojos se nublaron del majar que le aguardaba dentro de la lonchera que tenía escrito su nombre.

—Ramen…

 **SasuNaru-¿Quiénes son mamá y papá?-SasuNaru**

—Hola, Sasuke-kun.

Saludaba Sakura frente al ofrecimiento que había hecho frente al altar dedicado al susodicho.

—Seguramente Naruto vino a saludarte el día de hoy también. Sigo enojada con ustedes, par de idiotas.

Comentó riéndose un poco, acompañando esa misma risa con tintes trsites.

-Pero a decir verdad, estoy bien. _Estamos_ bien. Sayu-chan está creciendo. Se parece tanto a ti… aunque su torpeza es tan… Naruto.

Definió, sonriendo.

—Sus rasgos son definitivamente los tuyos. Su carácter también. Sin embargo la expresividad en sus ojos y sentimientos son otra cosa. Sasuke-kun, donde quiera que estés…

"… _vuelve. Te necesito, Naruto te necesita. Sayumi te necesita."_

 **Y bien? Horrible? horripilante?**

 **Gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review y un favorito. Chicas, seguiré la historia por ustedes, lo prometo :'D**

 **Zorrita***

 **No la estaba insultando, aunque suene muy feo llamar a alguien (sobre todo a una chica así).**

 **Es una forma cariñosa de apodarle, por las líneas estilo Naruto en sus mejillas.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**

 **Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola nuevamente xD**

 **Quiero darles mil gracias a las personas que se molestaron en pasar a leer mi historia. Respecto a lo de mejorar aquellos pequeños detalles… por favor, díganme en qué puedo hacerlo. Estoy en total disposición de recibir críticas constructivas y que me ayuden de hacer mejor esta historia.**

 **La vez pasada se me olvidó aclarar algo :V  
Zorrita* No lo malentiendan, es una manera cariñosa de Kuroda para decirle a Sayumi por sus bigotes. No le está diciendo zorra con mala intención ni nada por el estilo xD**

 **Esta historia va dedicada a mi amiga Ana :3 espero que te guste mucho!  
*Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Este fic lo publico con fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimos de lucro.***

La belleza que la rodeaba era completamente visible. Y si se lo preguntaban, un tanto sospechosa.

Sayumi estaba callada. No había visto ni a Kuroda ni a Mitsuki. Su sexto sentido de mujer le decía que algo malo le estaba sucediendo al segundo, porque era el que llevaba desaparecido dos horas. Kuroda se encontraba buscándolo en otro sitio, y aparentemente se encontrarían ahí si no lo hallaban en media hora. A pesar de estar en ese instante en una pradera adornada con flores de todo tipo, expuesta a cualquier enemigo.

—Sayumi-san.

Escuchó a Mitsuki, e instintivamente se sintió segura. Aunque físicamente no bajó la guardia ni un ápice.

—Mitsuki.

Respondió ella en su tono monótono y calculador.

—Prueba que eres tú. ¿Cuál es la contraseña?

"Mitsuki" vaciló un poco antes de hablar, y Sayumi tensó los músculos, haciendo más fuerte su defensa física.

—El equipo "KuroSayuSuki" es mejor que el de "InoShikaCho".

Contestó, acertando en la respuesta. Sayumi sonrió

—Bien. Pero...

Una patada sorpresa derribó al chico, y Kuroda apareció como el atacante.

—Mitsuki nunca vacila antes de dar una respuesta.

Completó él.

Y efectivamente, el clon de sombra desapareció ante el fuerte impacto de la patada sobre él, no sin antes revelar la verdadera forma de su creador... o mejor dicho, creadora.

—¿Por qué siempre insistes en robarme todo el protagonismo?

Farfulló Sayumi haciendo un pequeño puchero. No es que siempre fuera así de infantil. Usualmente, prefería ignorar a las personas que osaban molestarla, pero con Kuroda era diferente. Eran mejores amigos, y a pesar de que su manera de ser ocasionalmente explotaba, ambos se querían tal y como eran. Claro, admitirlo abiertamente eta otra cosa.

—Ni que me pudieras superar.

Contestó Kuroda de manera amigable, bromeando un poco. Siendo Sayumi la orgullosa entre los dos a Kuroda le correspondía el papel carismático y agradable. Podía ser, el chico molestaba a Sayumi antes por el hecho de que quería llamar su atención. Pero al pasar los años, con ellos en su treceava primavera, Hyuga se dio cuenta de que siendo él mismo agradaba más a la siempre tranquila aunque explosiva Sayumi.

—Debemos encontrar a Mitsuki. Él tiene el kunai con el símbolo de la niebla, que es el único que nos falta para poder llegar al objetivo.

Sugirió Sayumi, después de contar la cantidad de pergaminos con armas que ella y su compañero poseían. Siendo una ninja con grandes dotes intelectuales, aunque poca habilidad física, Sayumi era la estratega, y Kuroda el atacante. Su mejor técnica en el campo de batalla era el Kage bunshin no jutsu, que había aprendido de nadie más que el mismo Hokage.

Cuando se lo contó a Sakura, ésta se enojó, más no tomó cartas en el asunto por el momento. A partir de ése día, la flor de cerezo insistía en enseñarle todo tipo de técnicas que involucraran control de chakra, e incluso el antiguo Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, comenzó a instruirle (por insistencia de Sakura) en el arte del ninjutsu con clases particulares. Y aunque Sayumi logró deducir que su tía no quería que se acercara al séptimo bajo ningún concepto (y ya no lo hizo porque quién sabe qué se hubiera llevado el pobre de Naruto), ningún entrenamiento se comparaba a los momentos que pasó con el rubio. Cuando éste le contaba de cómo él era un cabezota para las técnicas ninja, y para las cuestiones académicas (o sea, peor que ella) se daba esperanza de poder llegar a ser algo grande. Porque aquél hombre no era el líder de la villa porque sí. Años de soledad, sacrificio, dolor y muchas más experiencias negativas, habían sido las semillas para que ahora, el Hokage se encontrara donde estaba.

—Repasemos.

Dijo Kuroda cuando Sayumi terminó de contar las provisiones. Aunque les quedaban algunas horas para terminar finalmente esa fase.

—Tenemos los tres kunais con los símbolos que nos fueron asignados: el de la arena, el de la roca y el de la niebla.-Prosiguió Sayumi, recordando el montón de acertijos que tuvieron que pasar para llegar a saber a qué símbolos tendrían que buscar. Varios se rindieron debido a que ningún integrante de aquellos equipos eran capaces de llegar a un acuerdo.

Pero entonces, Mitsuki (para suerte de ellos) recordó en base a qué habían sido escogidos para trabajar juntos: Sayumi era inteligente, Kuroda era perceptivo y él era un experto en la interpretación de palabras. Juntaron sus dotes y lograron superar la primera etapa del presente examen chunnin.

Actualmente se encontraban en la segunda, en el temible Bosque de la muerte.

— Mitsuki tiene el kunai de la niebla, sin embargo desconocemos su paradero.

Kuroda asintió, y Sayumi entonces entrecerró los ojos. Algo definitivamente no andaba bien. No lo decía por su compañero presente, sino por Mitsu. Él tampoco se quedaba atrás en destreza física o mental con ella y Kuroda, por eso le extrañaba que alguien hubiera sido capaz de capturarlo. Ya llevaban alrededor de dos horas desde que desapareció y no había ni rastro de él por ninguno de sus puntos de encuentro.

—Sayumi.

Llamó Kuroda después de dejar meditando por unos instantes a su compañera de equipo, que sopesaba posibilidades.

—Es extraño.

Soltó finalmente la pelinegra, y el castaño atinó a mirarla interrogante.

—¿Qué?

—Es extraño. —repitió. —es decir, ¿no te parece raro que Mitsu, siendo buen ninja haya sido atrapado? Si algo decían en la academia, era que Mitsuki es astuto y escurridizo. No dudo que haya buenos shinobi aquí, pero…

Y antes de terminar la oración, un gran y corpulento hombre apareció, llamando la atención por sus ridículamente estruendosas pisadas.

—Un ninja de la aldea del sonido.

Identificó Kuroda, y el gordo atinó a reírse burlonamente.

—Hola, gatita.

Saludó descaradamente el hombre a Sayumi, que lejos de sentirse amenazada, se enfureció. Kuroda pudo ver esto, y aunque a él le hervía la sangre de pensar que un hombre tan asqueroso como el que estaba frente a ellos hubiese coqueteado con Sayumi, él era el prudente entre ellos dos. Porque a pesar de poseer paciencia, Sayumi muchas veces actuaba sin pensárselo mucho; era una cabezota.

—¿Tu novio se enojó?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Cortó la chica con sus armas en mano, lista para atacar en cualquier momento.

—Eso es sencillo preciosa. Ya que mi compañera no puedo conseguir las armas a la buena, yo lo haré a la mala. Entrégame los kunais que tengas. O tu amigo sufrirá las consecuencias.

¡Malditos todos los del sonido! Eran una aldea sin honor alguno.

De donde salió aquél atacante, aparecieron dos más: la misma chica que vieron en el clon de sombra reflejada antes de desaparecer totalmente y un chico más o menos de 16 años, ambos sonriendo perversamente, y con Mitsuki sostenido por cada brazo entre ambos, inconsciente.

—¡MITSUKI!

Gritaron tanto Kuroda como Sayumi preocupados, y preguntándose cómo es que pudieron atraparlo…

—Eso es fácil, gatita.

Y el mismo apodo usado de la misma manera que el gordo, pero esta vez por el chico.

—Aunque sea bueno, sigue siendo un mocoso, a final de cuentas. La duda se veía plasmada en tu cara, cariño.

Rió burlonamente la mujer, dirigiéndose esta vez a Kuroda. Ambos estaban con la guardia levantada, pensando en las probabilidades de ganar, a punto de enfrascarse en una pelea, con el objetivo principal de recuperar a Mitsuki y al kunai.

—Byakugan.

Susurró el Hyuga, activando el más afamado poder de su clan. Comprobó que el chakra de Mitsuki estaba debilitado, y que por tanto no sería fácil despertarlo. También pudo ver que el chakra del hombre corpulento era casi indivisible. Y ante este silencioso análisis y preguntas de Kuroda, bajando la guardia, el chico de 16 se movió rápidamente de su lugar, apareciendo de un momento a otro tras de él, pero olvidando por unos segundos la presencia de Sayumi, que vio rápidamente sus intenciones y fue a cubrirle la espalda a su compañero, usando la técnica de rayo que Hatake le había enseñado alguna vez y que ella especializó: un jutsu capaz de llegar hasta su oponente a través del agua. Una vez en el suelo, Sayumi pensó rápido, usando el rocío de las flores como medio para llegar hacia él, dejándolo inconsciente, porque a pesar de ser una descarga pequeña, fue suficiente para dañar el cuerpo del chico.

—¡Kuroda! ¿Estás bien?

El susodicho en lugar de contestar, se dispuso a batallar con el corpulento hombre que se había acercado a él mientras su compañero de equipo caía desmayado. No sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera había hecho sus puntos vitales de chakra casi imposibles de ver, incluso con el byakugan.

Mientras ambos se encontraban en un combate de taijutsu intenso, donde Kuroda intentaba inutilizar al enemigo con el puño gentil, la tercera mujer apareció frente a ella, derritiéndose desde el punto en el que estaba (dejando a Mitsuki en el suelo) y reapareciendo frente a Sayumi, formándose nuevamente a través del agua.

—¿P… pero qué…?

Susurró la pelinegra, recibiendo un fuerte golpe por parte de la mujer, poseedora de un cabello azúl claro y ojos con color del mar.

—No creerás que eres la única con ventaja en un lugar húmedo, ¿verdad?

Sayumi se levantó para dar el siguiente golpe.

—¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Y aparecieron cuatro réplicas de ella, esparciéndose por los alrededores a donde la peliazul no las pudiera ver.

—¿Qué? ¿Tus réplicas son así de cobardes?

Preguntó aquella mujer con burla, y Sayumi ignoró el comentario.

—Enfréntame ahora.

Dijo en su lugar, y así comenzó una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo entre ambas kunoichi.

 **SasuNaru- ¿Quiénes son mamá y papá? -SasuNaru**

Por más que golpeaba no lograba dar con el punto débil del hombre. Aunque ya había golpeado los puntos estratégicos una y otra vez, no lograba que se debilitara ni un ápice.

—Maldita sea…

—¿Te preguntas cómo es que no caigo ante tu truquito?

Preguntó burlón el hombre, que no parecía cansado aunque Kuroda jadeara exhausto.

—Te lo explicaré. — empezó el hombre con aparente calma, esquivando con facilidad uno de los ataques de Hyuga. —Soy capaz de mover cada punto interior de mi cuerpo: mis órganos, mi masa corporal e incluso manipular los puntos estratégicos de chakra a mi antojo. Puedo ocultarlo si se me da la gana. Algo bastante útil, ¿no crees, Kuroda?

El chico pensó que se le estaban acabando las opciones. Ya había usado el jutsu de armas de su madre, el puño gentil, sus habilidades de taijutsu… ¡cosas que nadie hubiese superado!

—¿Seguimos? Eres buen luchador, y me estás resultando un entretenimiento bastante grato.

Kuroda lanzó de nuevo uno de sus ataques, improvisando esta vez una nueva estrategia de pelea.

 **SasuNaru- ¿Quiénes son mamá y papá? –SasuNaru**

—¿Cansada ya, gatita?

Un poco más. Sólo un poco más y finalmente podría recurrir a su gran plan. Siguió lanzando golpes, cansada, aunque con gran fuerza de voluntad para acabar con ello.

—En serio, si pensé que tu compañero el elástico era patético, tú me lo pareces más con esa insistencia de no usar otra arma más que tus puños.

Era cierto. La mujer era del estilo de agua y tierra, por lo cual, era bastante útil su técnica con las plantas. Ya la había atrapado entre ellas, la había arañado con espinas que se cerraban alrededor de su pálido cuerpo, creándole pequeñas heridas sangrantes en sus brazos y piernas e incluso, casi la atraviesa con un tronco filoso que salió entre la maleza que encerraba a la pradera, que era el campo de batalla en la que tanto ella como Kuroda se encontraban ahora con esos indeseables. Y ella no había usado ni un solo ninjutsu. Claro, a excepción del kage bunshin.

Sintió de repente su propia presencia esparcida en puntos invisibles estratégicos alrededor de la mujer. Sonrió de medio lado con arrogancia, y antes de la mujer pudiese decir algo, la tiró al suelo con gran fuerza, usando el chakra que había ahorrado hasta ahora.

—¡Ahora chicas!

—¡ESTILO DE FUEGO, JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO!*

Y antes de que el fuego pudiera alcanzarla, huyó de ahí, dejando a la mujer a medio pararse, siendo abrasada por las llamas de los cuatro bunshin que creó al principio.

Ese había sido su plan: hacer que la mujer se sintiera confiada para que bajara la guardia con ella, creyéndola débil, y en cuanto su arrogancia y complejo de superioridad se hicieran presentes representando la confianza de una victoria segura, sacó todo el chakra que tenía acumulado para juntarlo en sus puños (como Sakura le había enseñado) y tener la certeza de que la mujer se desconcertaría con el golpe, para finalmente quemarla con el jutsu que había aprendido en sus libros que pertenecía al ya extinto clan Uchiha. Como ella era del estilo de fuego, rayo y extrañamente aire (no sabía de ningún jutsu en el que pudiera utilizar esa técnica, a excepción del rasengan del cuarto y el séptimo Hokage… pero no sabía cómo aprenderlo por su cuenta y el pedirle ayuda al rubio no era opción por un factor llamado "Sakura") aplicar todos sus conocimientos le había sido complicado… pero definitivamente era una rival difícil de vencer.

Ahora a ayudar a Kuroda.

Pero entonces…

El chico que yacía inconsciente momentos atrás estaba levantado, con un kunai en manos. Su objetivo era un inconsciente Mitsuki que permanecía tumbado en el pasto.

Para el tercer compañero de aquellos del sonido el plan era el siguiente: si llegaban a perder a alguno de ellos, matarían entonces al integrante capturado: ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

Sayumi se alarmó. De lo alterada que estaba, ni siquiera se le ocurrió utilizar el movimiento que hace rato había dejado al chico inconsciente, y entonces vio como estaba a punto de clavar el arma en el estómago de _su amigo_ , y estaba tan cerca que Sayumi tuvo la sensación de haberlo visto por adelantado. Antes de que pudiera siquiera anticipar el movimiento que había visto segundos antes, estaba ahí, frente a Mitsuki, protegiéndole totalmente con su cuerpo y una cuchilla que había sacado rápidamente de su bolsa de armas y provisiones.

Cuando estaba a punto de iniciar otra pelea, notó como de repente todo en su campo de visión cambiaba y era mucho más fácil luchar. Era como si ahora pudiera anticipar todos los movimientos que el chico podía hacer. Con una habilidad que no se conocía a sí misma y que atribuyó al nuevo poder que había adquirido, lo venció rápidamente. Fue como coser y cantar.

—Sa… Sayumi…

—¡Mitsuki! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Preguntó alterada, aterrada de la idea de haber perdido a uno de sus más preciados amigos. Gracias a Kami, llegó a…

—Sayumi… tus ojos…

—¿Qué tienen?

Preguntó extrañada.

—¿Es _ése_ el sharingan?

Mitsuki no cabía para nada en su asombro.

 **SasuNaru- ¿Quiénes son mamá y papá? – SasuNaru**

Kuroda estaba a punto de vencerlo, a punto pero el hombre siempre recuperaba fuerzas. Y aunque era muy difícil vencerlo, su adversario también era un hueso duro de roer.

—Ya me estás resultado una molestia, maldita rata de ojos raros.

Y Kuroda estaba exhausto. Se dejó caer en el pasto, queriendo no darse por vencido, pero su cuerpo ya no podía más. Recordó sus momentos con Konohamaru-sensei, Mitsuki y Sayumi. En serio, si moría ahora, en los míseros exámenes chunnin siendo un Hyuga… ¿cómo sería recordado?

" _Un perdedor"_

Y lo que no sabía Kuroda, era que esos tres del sonido planeaban un atentado contra Konoha. Apenas iba iniciando, pero eran rebeldes de la actual aldea del sonido. Su líder siendo anónimo, había impuesto todo para que en aquellas tierras se viviera la paz y la armonía, para no vivir en constante guerra con las otras grandes naciones.

Pero personas como ellos, no estaban de acuerdo así que entre ellos, siendo jonnin rebeldes, entraron a los exámenes, dispuestos a matar al actual Hokage y así hacerse con el poder.

—Bien hecho, Kuroda-kun

Habló Mitsuki, y el susodicho abrió los ojos que había cerrado recordando su vida, viendo al chico elástico con un fuerte agarre sobre el corpulento hombre y a Sayumi con unos extraños ojos rojos, que le recordaban al…

—¿…sharingan?

Soltó sorprendido. ¿Qué acaso no eran ojos heredados solamente por los Uchiha?

—Es una larga historia, pero ahora…

Y Sayumi, sabiendo que el hombre no iba a dudar al matar a Kuroda, su mejor amigo, fue directo al enemigo asegurándose de herirlo de gravedad como a la otra mujer y al más joven de sus compañeros. Apuntó a una zona que pudiera dañarle lo suficiente para asegurarse de que no pasarían de esa etapa. Mitsuki, gracias a sus elásticos brazos que usaba como cuerda para mantener al hombre del sonido inmóvil, afianzó el agarre, y expandió aún más sus miembros, para seguir manteniéndolo así. Todo fue muy rápido.

—¡CHIDORI!

Y lo atravesó.

 **SasuNaru- ¿Quiénes son mamá y papá? –SasuNaru**

Naruto en esos instantes se encontraba viendo los exámenes a través de una pantalla en la que se reflejaban las imágenes que estratégicamente dejaban ver lo que sucedía en el Bosque de la muerte y ciertamente su corazón se paralizó. Por un momento, fue como si viese a Sasuke pelear. Y también a él mismo.

Vio como el equipo alegremente se marchaba, con un Kuroda agotado siendo llevado en brazos por la misma Sayumi. El hijo de Neji parecía un tomate, y Sayumi se reía junto con Mitsuki, cargando consigo los tres kunais correspondientes para pasar el examen.

—Es increíble.

Murmuró Tenten a su lado, a punto de ir al Bosque de la muerte y darle la lección que Sayumi le enseñó hace poco al hombre que había estado a punto de matar a su retoño. Ella había presenciado todo, por algo era la asesora de aquellos eventos. Desde la fuerza increíble de aquellos ninjas, a la destreza en el campo de batalla que habían mostrado Sayumi y Kuroda. Y hablando de Sayumi…

—Naruto… ¿cómo es que ella tiene…?

Y el rubio Hokage salió de la habitación, dejando a su amiga con la palabra en la boca. Necesitaba hablar con _ella_. La persona que ahora tanto lo odiaba y que al mismo tiempo, demostraba que aún le guardaba afecto tanto a él como a Sasuke por el simple hecho de estar acogiendo a Sayumi como una madre con ella. Necesitaba hablar con Sakura.

 **Sayumi ya despertó su sharingan, y Narutín necesita tomar cartas en el asunto porque…**

 **No les diré por qué 7u7**

 **Tendrán que averiguarlo por ustedes mismos en el siguiente capítulo :v**

 **Disculpen si no entienden la pelea. Es difícil narrar una, pero les juro que me esforcé todo lo que pude xD**

 **Un abrazo enorme a las personas que me están siguiendo. Amo sus comentarios aunque sean pocos, y me esforzaré lo máximo por ustedes shabos.**

 ***Estilo de fuego, jutsu bola de fuego***

 **Es el jutsu donde Sasuke avienta fuego por la boca, y lo puse así porque me pareció que sonaba más genial :v**

 **Disculpen si hay alguna falta ortoográfica. Cualquier error o comentario, háganmelo saber :3**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente cap! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holap!**

 **Como siempre agradezco a las personas que se molestan en comentar mi fic (que han sido tres, pero con un comentario que reciba o un favorito es suficiente para animarme :D) y también aprovecharé para responder a cada uno de sus comentarios:**

 **GllMss:**

 **Gracias por tus observaciones, en serio. Tienes razón en que es incongruente decir que Kuroda no podía acercarse a Sayumi por ser huérfana, siendo que es la protegida de una kunoichi médico reconocida, además de una heroína de guerra. Corregiré eso… en cuanto tenga oportunidad de averiguar cómo hacerlo en esta página xD. Prometo plasmar algo con más sentido (no afectará la trama, porque Kuroda de todos modos siempre está con Sayumi :p)**

 **Respecto a los guiones largos… verás, no sé cómo insertarlos en mi laptop xD**

 **El presagio lo escribí en una computadora, y lo acabé en esta laptop. Podrás notar que en los primeros capítulos los primeros diálogos no tienen manera de identificarse. En esos inserté el guión largo correspondiente, pero al momento de publicarlo no sé qué pasó D:**

 **Espero que no parezca que quiero excusarme inútilmente por errores, y de ahí en más, me gustaría que sigas disfrutando la historia :D**

 **Goten Trunks5:**

 **Jojojo… si Sasuke está muerto o no lo sabrás después… es parte de la trama mantenerlo en misterio, aunque sigue creándote hipótesis *3***

 **Te mantendré en duda, pero sigue disfrutando del avance de la historia 7uuu7**

 **Rin SN:**

 **Gracias por considerar mi historia interesante :D**

 **Te contestaré con lo mismo que a Goten Trunks5: dejaré que crees tus propias teorías, y conforme avance la historia, obtendrás la respuesta 7u7**

 **Homosensual:**

 **Sé quién eres, así que te agradezco por tomarte la molestia y darme un review, siendo que puedes hablar conmigo directamente. Lo aprecio mamuh 7u7**

 **Karolita:**

 **Todas se preguntan si Sasuke está vivo o muerto, pero te diré qué… soy malvada y aún no lo sabrán 7u7**

 **En unos dos o tres capítulos quizá… pero los misterios serán desentrañados poco a poco, no quieran correr cuando aún no han gateado B)**

 **Les agradezco seguir esta loca idea mía :'D**

 ***Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Publico este fic con ánimo de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.***

 **Ana, esta va para ti mamuh :v**

" _—Realmente sigues siendo una molestia._

 _Sakura no sabría definir el dolor que le causaron esas palabras. Sasuke a punto de marcharse, viendo sin ser capaz de detener cómo la oscuridad está consumiéndolo…_

 _—_ _Sakura…_

 _La muchacha se quedó paralizada en su sitio, con las lágrimas aún surcando sus pálidas mejillas. El silencio es abrumadoramente doloroso. Sabe que lo siguiente que dirá el Uchiha será lo último antes de irse. Por eso se empeña en prolongarlo lo máximo posible._

 _'Soy tan débil…'_

 _Piensa enojada, cuando siente el aliento de Sasuke en su nunca, tan baja que casi se podría definir como un susurro sincero._

 _—_ _Gracias._

 _No sabe en qué momento se posó en su espalda, pero sabe que es lo último, que ya no hablarán más. Entonces pierde la consciencia."_

 _"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… ¡Sasuke-kun!"_

 _"_ _—_ _¡Te prometo con mi vida que traeré a Sasuke de vuelta!"_

 _"Él… ya no va tras Sasuke por la promesa que me hizo. Realmente Naruto lo quiere de vuelta."_

 _"_ _—_ _Sa… Sasuke._

 _—_ _Naruto._

 _Sakura no sabría definir la intensidad en aquél reencuentro porque a pesar de sentirla en todo el ambiente, todo el mundo se limitaba a Naruto y a Sasuke en ese instante. Sentía que tanto ella como el capitán Yamato y Sai sobraban en aquella escena."_

Sakura despertó, sobresaltada. Las sábanas blancas se sentían ligeramente húmedas por el sudor que había generado su cuerpo ante sus sueños-recuerdos. Maldita obsesión y enamoramiento que tenía por Sasuke. Maldito Sasuke. Sabía que sus sentimientos no eran tan grandes como los de Naruto, pero eso no evitaba que no le doliera el tener que lidiar con que Sasuke le correspondiera al rubio. Supuso que lo tenía perfectamente en claro desde aquella última pelea en el Valle del fin, donde ella, sanando los cuerpos destrozados de sus amigos, fue testigo de cómo la mirada de serenidad y aprecio que le dedicaba el pelinegro a Naruto era recíproca. "No" pensó "aprecio no…". Quizá… ¿Devoción? ¿Amor…?

Y la hería. El saber que sobraba y que siempre lo había hecho le dolía.

Esos dos hombres fueron su adoración. De diferente forma, claro estaba. Mientras que Sasuke fue su irremplazable y único primer gran amor, Naruto fue la persona que siempre la protegió sin importar qué. Lo que ella tuvo con él fue un amor enteramente fraternal que se basaba en el cuidado mutuo y el cariño. Por eso, actualmente Sayumi era su máximo querer. Era su todo, y si alguna vez fue egoísta, esos sentimientos se habían desvanecido con su llegada. Se enamoró* de la hermosa niña con piel pálida y ojos penetrantemente negros desde la primera vez que vio su viva y expresiva mirada. Además aquellos bigotes la hacían doblemente encantadora. No entendía cómo Naruto… no. No entendía como era que Hinata decidió tener un solo acto egoísta en su vida y le dio a Sayumi la vida que tenía ahora. Sayumi era inteligente y supo desde que tuvo consciencia que Sakura no era su madre real. A pesar de aparentar conformismo y paz, sabía que la chiquilla tenía sus demonios internos, con una duda y un vacío que atravesaba todo su pecho: ¿por qué?. La pregunta por sí sola no tenía mucho sentido, pero abarcaba un contexto enorme: "¿por qué mis verdaderos padres no me quisieron? ¿Por qué Hinata siempre intenta tener el contacto mínimo conmigo? ¿Por qué a los ojos de las personas soy tan… rara?"

Y es que los aldeanos sospechaban de la procedencia de la encantadora Sayumi, y varios no lo aceptaban. Rumores corrían, y se decía que ella era el resultado de la unión entre el último Uchiha y el séptimo. Ridículo, pensaban algunos. Improbable, pensaban otros. Repulsivo, concordaban todos. A pesar de saber que los rumores eran ciertos y que podía ser que el que Naruto y Hinata no aceptaran acoger a la niña había influido en la decisión de dársela a ella para aplacar las habladurías, le dolía. Le dolía Sayumi, y saber que ella misma no se consideraba normal. Le dolía el saber que Naruto había sido débil y que en vez de aceptar lo que él quería y quedarse con la niña y con Sasuke, los aldeanos y los prejuicios no lo habían dejado ser feliz. Pero sabía que algunas cosas no podían cambiarse. Si Naruto realmente quería el título de Hokage… ¿con qué ojos le verían los habitantes de la Hoja si se descubría que él era biológicamente la… la madre de la niña? Porque sí, y es que al ser un jinchuriki, con un cuerpo que se adapta a todo, se adaptó a _lo natural_. Cuando Naruto se entregó completamente por primera vez a Sasuke, dándoselo todo, la intromisión del Uchiha en sí mismo, fue una especie de aviso al cuerpo: debía acostumbrarse a aquello. El sexo es para procrear, y el organismo masculino no está hecho para dar vida. Como eran hombres, y el cuerpo del rubio no podía cambiar exteriormente, lo hizo internamente, creándole poco a poco un útero y naturalmente, óvulos. Al principio no sucedió nada, pero conforme más hacían el amor, el ano de Naruto actuaba como una vagina: se lubricaba solo y las intromisiones eran menos dolorosas. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, Naruto actuaba más raro de lo normal y su vientre se empezaba abultar. Tsunade, que estaba en sus últimos años de gobierno como Hokage, los envió a ella, Sasuke y Naruto lejos, para investigar qué pasaba. Y ahí fue cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de dos cosas: ella nunca tendría una oportunidad con Sasuke: su corazón tenía dueño. Y claro, se enteró del próximo nacimiento de un bebé entre ellos dos. Al principio, ella le había tenido incluso rencor a la vida que se estaba formando dentro de su mejor amigo: era la prueba irrefutable de su fracaso, de su amor eternamente no correspondido. Pero cuando finalmente nació… un sentimiento cálido nació en su interior: _amor_. Porque Sayumi era hija de las dos personas que más apreciaba, valoraba y admiraba.

Y ahí estaba la respuesta de porqué no podía estar en paz ni con Naruto ni con Hinata. Al desaparecer Sasuke y no saber su paradero o si seguía vivo o muerto, Naruto decidió cumplir su sueño y casarse con Hinata, para aparentar que tenía una relación completamente normal. Sakura había propuesto que ellos se hicieran cargo de Sayumi, tomándola como hija, pero, como pensó antes, Hyuga había tenido el primer acto egoísta en toda su vida en cuanto se le dijo esto: condicionó que si realmente iba a ser parte de aquella farsa de matrimonio feliz, Sayumi no tendría que ser asociada con ella en la misma familia. Tendría que ser adoptada por alguien más. Sakura, por supuesto, había sido la primera en proponerse, y claro, el permiso de quedársela le había sido concedido.

Tampoco entendía cómo era que Naruto lo había permitido. Se suponía que esa niña debía ser la adoración del rubio, su vida, su querer, sobre todo porque había venido de sí mismo y de la persona que más amaba… que no era precisamente su esposa.

—Todo esto debió terminar de manera diferente.

Murmuró, aún con su blusón rosa puesto y encima de su cama, preocupada realmente por Sayumi y los exámenes chunnin.

Maldito Konohamaru Sarutobi. Él había propuesto al equipo siete como participante de ese año, y ella, alarmada y preocupada no podía asimilarlo del todo. Después de todo, Sayumi era su pequeña hija adotiva. Su opinión de no dejarla participar cambió cuando en uno de sus idas al hospital, se le ocurrió ir al bosque por una planta especial para hacer un antídoto. Ya ahí, se encontró por casualidad con el escondite "secreto" (porque ella no era tonta, y sabía que muchas veces la niña se escabullía para entrenar) de Sayumi, y se quedó perpleja ante el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Las armas tiradas, su sudor, la maltratada tela de su ropa… y cuando escuchó la voz de la niña automotivándose en una de sus constantes fallas:

"—Yo… ¡yo no me rendiré nunca! Pasaré esos exámenes y me volveré más fuerte! Por Kuroda, por Mitsuki, por Konohamaru-sensei, por tía Sakura… ¡NO ME RENDIRÉ!"

Sonrió, dejando la melancolía que sus amargos recuerdos le habían dejado hace un momento. Estaba segura de que esa perseverancia era la que la haría pasar, y con su padre siendo el Hokage…

TOC TOC.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de su casa sonaba fuerte e insistentemente. Rápidamente se levantó, y tomando una bata para sentirse menos expuesta, salió de su habitación para dirigirse al recibidor. Frotó su cara con las manos para quitarse la apariencia somnolienta, ya abrió la puerta.

—Sakura-chan…

—…

El séptimo estaba frente a ella, y más que enojada, se sintió sorprendida. No pudo articular palabra alguna, aunque el rubio se le adelantó.

—Necesito hablar contigo. Es sobre Sayumi.

Sin necesidad de mencionar más, Sakura se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, y Naruto examinó con los ojos la pequeña casa de una planta en la que Sayumi estaba viviendo al entrar: el recibidor era pequeño, y estaba junto a la pequeña mesa que sólo tenía dos sillas. Tras el comedor, se distinguían tres habitaciones que tenían la puerta cerrada. Supuso que debían ser la habitación de Sakura, la de Sayumi y el baño, que estaba en la esquina derecha. Al lado de la puerta de la esquina izquierda (o sea, al lado de la habitación de Sayumi) había otra entrada, que supuso Naruto, debía dar a la cocina y a la puerta que dirigía también al pequeño patio, donde desde afuera, se notaban los girasoles que crecían en éste. Naruto, que pasaba por ahí frecuentemente, veía que Sayumi los regaba y plantaba con dedicación y amor, y se enternecía siempre ante la escena, lamentándose internamente por nunca haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar con el desprecio que posiblemente le tendrían los aldeanos de nuevo al haberse enterado de la verdad, por ella. Por Sayumi. En serio se arrepentía de no haber formado parte de su vida.

—¿Qué sucede con ella?

Preguntó rápidamente Sakura, cordial pero fría, sentándose e invitando a Naruto a hacerlo. Él lo hizo, y se aclaró la garganta, no queriendo perder más tiempo.

—Sayumi despertó el sharingan.

Petrificada, Sakura se alarmó. Si había despertado el sharingan, poder sucesorio que pertenecía exclusivamente al clan Uchiha (y a Kakashi, pero todos sabían porqué lo tenía) los rumores se fortalecerían de nuevo. Y Sayumi… ella sería víctima de desprecios.

Naruto vio la cara de Sakura, que a pesar de simular estar asimilando la situación pacíficamente, sabía que estaba tan asustada como él.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Musitó quedamente Sakura, saliendo de su mutismo y viendo al Hokage a los ojos, en cuyo brillo, veía el de Sayumi: la determinación, el coraje y la decisión bailaban en ellos. Y también el miedo.

—Quiero sacarla de los exámenes. Es lo único que se me ocurre para ocultar esto temporalmente.

 **SasuNaru- ¿Quiénes son mamá y papá? –SasuNaru**

—Sayumi… ¿cómo es que lo tienes?

Preguntaba Kuroda curioso, descansando en una camilla del hospital del edificio que yacía en el centro del Bosque de la muerte. Aún no había acabado el tiempo límite para dejar los kunais correspondientes, y eso les había dado tiempo. Mitsuki se encontraba a un lado de ella junto con Sayumi, desinfectando las heridas que las espinas habían hecho en sus brazos y piernas y ayudándola a vendarse.

—Sinceramente no tengo idea.

Respondió sinceramente la niña. Les había tomado otras dos horas llegar ahí, por una especie de genjutsu que los sometía a una ilusión de pelea eterna. Había sido un golpe de suerte que ella se hubiera dedicado al estudio especial en esas técnicas ilusorias para sacarlos de ahí y avanzar. Para muchos no era fácil hacerlo.

—Sayumi…

Y la voz que menos esperaba escuchar se hizo presente a sus espaldas. Con su habitual ropa, Sakura estaba en la entrada de la habitación y Sayumi no dudó en ir a abrazarla. Había pasado una semana, después de todo. Y aunque su tía fuera gritona y en ocasiones diera miedo, sabía que era lo único que tenía. Claro, además de a su adorado equipo.

—Tía… ¡ya estoy entrando en la fase final! Lo logré, realmente lo hice.

Anunciaba con orgullo y tanto Sakura, como Kuroda la observaban enternecidos. Todo su esfuerzo previo había valido totalmente la pena.

—Sayu-chan…— comenzó Sakura, empezando a sentir el gran nudo en su garganta para anunciar lo que debía, sintiendo que se le partía el corazón. —Tú y tu equipo están descalificados.

 **Bien, fue un capítulo corto, pero finalmente he aquí el porqué Sayumi está con Sakura. Respecto a Sasuke… pff, ya les dije, pronto se enterarán ;)**

 **Quería anunciarles también que no actualizaré hasta dentro de (máximo) tres semanas. Espero que no pierdan el hilo de la historia y no dejen de seguirme, porque realmente tengo planeadas muuuchas cosas D:**

 **Si se preguntan porque me ausentaré tanto tiempo, la respuesta es simple: exámenes. Si no me creen, pregúntenle a** **Homosensual** **, que está en la misma situación que yo :c**

 **Sin más que decir, los dejo. Ya saben, cualquier error, detalle, crítica constructiva me dicen :) quiero mejorar todo lo que se pueda!**

 ***Se enamoró***

 **No lo tomen por el lado chueco. Decir que se enamoró, es una manera de acentuar y maximizar el amor que Sakura le tuvo a Sayu desde la primera vez que la vio :3**

 **Ciao :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola :v**

 **No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo haya pasado. En todo caso, estoy escribiendo antes de que los dos exámenes en los que realmente soy una cabezota (matemáticas y física) estén presentes. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré disponible para cuando publique esto, pero tengan por seguro una cosa:** **no abandonaré esta historia ni la dejaré inconclusa.** **Ana, si estás leyendo esto, sé que deje muchos lemon pendientes para ti… pero no haré lo mismo con esta historia que estás molestándote en seguir (siendo que tú eres más de mangas que de fanficsxD).**

 **Chicas, lamento si no he llenado sus expectativas hasta ahora, pero a final de cuentas y de cómo decida terminarla, esta historia es mía. Si les gusta, qué bueno, y si no, lo lamento, pero no la cambiaré. Fuera de ahí son libres de comentar lo que gusten y de darme su opinión (SIEMPRE GUARDANDO EL RESPETO ENTRE USTEDES… Y CLARO, A MÍ xD).**

 **Además de esto que estoy diciendo, me gustaría agradecer a las personas que están siguiéndome y comentando. Colega, si eres de los que solamente lee, pero no comenta, agradecería mucho un follow a mi historia o un favorito, me animaría bastante :)**

 **Si eres de los que lee sin cuenta, no te pediré un review, sólo que sigas a mis escritos. Me alegra que les guste lo que hago, y espero que en serio sigan disfrutándolo :D**

 ***Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, lo hacen a Masashi "gay encubierto" Kishimoto. Este fic lo publico con ánimos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro***

NejiHyuga era considerado muchas cosas: un genio, uno de los mejores jonnin, un gran hombre, un héroe de guerra proveniente de un clan prestigioso, un buen esposo… y definitivamente un padre sumamente estricto. Kuroda lo sabía mejor que nadie, así que antes de entrar al dojo donde él entrenaba, respiró profundo, intentando calmarse. Su madre aún estaba realizando el trabajo de monitorear a los participantes de los exámenes chunnin… así que faltaban unas horas para que la segunda fase acabara y ella se encontrara con ellos nuevamente.

" _Demonios… no sé cómo decirle que fui descalificado"_

Pensó nervioso el chico, y volvió a aspirar aire con todas sus fuerzas. Le dolía el pecho de ver la decepción en los ojos de su padre clavados en él como un taladro. Porque siendo un también genio, no deberían ocurrirle esas cosas. Además de que no había podido solo con el corpulento hombre en el campo de batalla, Sayumi y Mitsuki habían tenido que ir a socorrerlo. Hablando de aquellos dos… sabía que el chico víbora no tendría problema con la situación. _"_ ─ _Siempre podremos volver a intentarlo"_ había intentado animar, sonriendo condescendientemente. Pero para la chica no había sido así. Para ella, fue ver como todo su esfuerzo se iba de repente al caño, sin mencionar que su ánimo bajó considerablemente.

 **SasuNaru- ¿Quiénes son mamá y papá? -SasuNaru**

Después de la noticia que se notaba a metros que Sakura no quería dar, la reacción de Sayumi no fue violenta ni nada por el estilo. Un rato de silencio pasó, todos estaban expectantes a su siguiente acción, y solamente susurró quedamente un "¿por qué?" que fue explicado a toda velocidad por una Sakura compungida y nerviosa.

─" _El nuevo reglamento dice que por seguridad de todos los shinobis que se presenten en los exámenes, está terminantemente prohibido matar a uno de los participantes. Y ustedes lo hicieron con el tipo gordo del sonido."_

" _Sólo lo herimos de gravedad"_ pensó en ése instante Kuroda, a punto de hablar, pero Sakura ganó la palabra nuevamente.

─ " _Cayó en coma. Eso es equivalente. Sayu-chan… en verdad lo siento"._

Y Sayumi intentó reír, de veras que lo hizo. Para ella no había sido tan fácil haber llegado ahí, siendo la menos hábil físicamente. Su ingenio la había ayudado, pero realmente no había forma de contradecir las reglas. De su risa nació un ligero sollozo que fue percibido por los demás. No es que fuera una nena llorona, pero realmente se había esforzado.

─ " _Sayu-chan…"_

Sakura estaba consciente de todo lo que la muchacha había hecho. Sus manos llenas de ampollas cuando regresaba a casa a cenar, su ropa manchada y maltratada por la tierra, sus múltiples técnicas practicadas en el patio cuando ella pensaba que estaba dormida, la luz prendida de su habitación en la noche estudiando incluso jutsus médicos básicos por si acaso y técnicas de liberación de genjutsu…

─" _En… en serio tía, estoy bien"._

Contestó Sayumi, hipando ligeramente sin mucha alteración en su voz. Sus brazos cubriendo sus ojos no eran escudo suficiente para ser capaz de adivinar el estado de ánimo de la chica.

─ " _Además… siempre me has dicho que la paciencia es una virtud. Sólo tengo que esperar al próximo examen para pasar, ¿cierto?"_

Preguntó, intentando levantar la mirada que erróneamente pensaba que había recompuesto, para dedicarle una sonrisa comprensiva, que era capaz de derretir al mundo y cambiarlo.

─" _Volvamos a casa Sayumi. Ustedes dos síganme también."_

Y obedecieron. Mitsuki, dejando su tarea de vendar las heridas, sabiendo que Sakura lo haría mejor, dejó a Sayumi correr a su madre adoptiva y encerrarla en un fuerte abrazo que cubría sus lágrimas.

Kuroda quiso hacer algo, pero sabía que no había forma de animar a su mejor amiga. Respiró profundo, viendo como Mitsuki con su usualmente inalterable carácter alegre, mostraba algo de conmoción ante la escena que yacía frente a ellos.

─" _En verdad deseaba poder probar mi valía."_

Sollozaba tranquilamente Sayumi, bajando su cabeza para quedar atrapada en el cálido abrazo de la flor de cerezo.

─ " _Hey, mira. Estás creciendo bastante. Pronto serás tan alta como las estatuas del Valle del fin. Casi me alcanzas. Me dejarás como una enana."_

Bromeó Sakura, volviendo por un instante a sus instintos adolescentes queriendo llorar con ella y demostrarle que todo era por su bien y que a pesar de eso, le dolía su tristeza. Pero se contuvo. Si ella demostrara debilidad, ¿qué representaría para Sayumi?

─" _Pero no me rendiré. Seré la kunoichi más fuerte de todas. Superaré al Hokage y a SasukeUchiha, y con ello, venceré al que sea que quiera dañar a mis amigos."_

Sakura de repente se tensó. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Acaso Sayumi había mencionado a…?

─ " _¿Sasuke…-kun?"_

Preguntó Sakura, aún teniendo fuertemente apretada contra su pecho, sintiendo como dentro de éste su corazón latía desbocado.

Sayumi sin embargo no notó esto, ya que en cuanto percibió la fuerza del agarre de su tía se soltó antes de que su cabeza explotara de la presión.

─ " _Ajá. Sasuke Uchiha. Uno de los héroes de guerra más reconocidos junto con el séptimo y con usted. Su compañero de equipo, tengo entendido. ¿No?"_

Quien había hablado nuevamente había sido Kuroda, cuya reacción por parte de Haruno no pasó desapercibida para él. Por algo él era el observador

La kunoichi rosa sin embargo no había entendido a qué venía la mención de su amor eternamente platónico.

─" _Entiendo que quieras superar al séptimo, pero… ¿por qué a Sasuke Uchiha?"_

Sayumi, olvidando por un instante su decepción, ahora estaba en disposición de contarle a su tía lo que había aprendido.

─ " _El tema de los genjutsu me llevaron al sharingan, y el sharingan me llevó a los Uchiha: un clan extinto que poseía aquél poder por línea sucesoria. El apellido Uchiha me llevó a cierto libro de historia actualizada de Konoha en la biblioteca, y decían que SasukeUchiha junto con Naruto_ _Uzumaki, habían sido los más poderosos; todo esto fue demostrado en la cuarta gran guerra ninja. "_

Sayumi asentía convencida de sus palabras, y Sakura estuvo punto de preguntarle nuevamente, pero la niña volvió a ganarle la palabra.

 _—_ " _Volvamos a casa. Quiero descansar."_

Sakura tomó a su Sayu-chan de la mano, e indicó a los participantes descalificados que la siguieran. Sin embargo, a Kuroda le parecía sospechoso. Usualmente las heridas de gravedad y los comas eran algo común en los exámenes chunnin. No hicieron trampa o usaron trucos para salir de ahí. No habían roto ninguna regla primordial, y se le hacía sumamente extraño que a partir de ese instante, clasificaran la inconsciencia como la muerte. Y qué casualidad que había sido justamente cuando Sayumi había despertado su inexplicable sharingan…

Kuroda admitía que los rasgos físicos de Sayumi siempre habían sido un misterio para él. O mejor dicho, de dónde los había heredado. Algún parentesco podía tener con el Hokage por los bigotes en sus mejillas, y en algún punto había relacionado el cabello lacio de Sayumi con su tía Hinata… pero esos ojos que Sayumi poseía no los tenía ningún Hyuga. Eran tan oscuros que la idea de Hinata como su madre quedaba descartada. Además, si Hinata la hubiera tenido de hija no viviría con Sakura. Tendría que preguntarle a Sayumi después…

 **SasuNaru- ¿Quiénes son mamá y papá? -SasuNaru**

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre fuerte y bien parecido con cabellera larga salir del dojo a la que ésta pertenecía. Su bien trabajado cuerpo le daba un poco de envidia a Kuroda, pero en ese momento él no podía estar más nervioso como para pensar en ello. El mayor se percató de la presencia del más chico y lo volteó a ver con sus ojos, que eran idénticos a los de su acompañante. Kuroda sudó frío.

 _—_ Kuroda.

Pronunció el hombre, tomando la toalla que yacía en sus hombros para secar completamente su pálida cara perlada en sudor. El mencionado deseó tener una para secar el suyo también porque lo estaba haciendo a mares.

 _—_ ¿Sucede algo?

Sacaron de su mutismo al Hyuga menor, que estaba pensando en las posibles maneras de reacción (ninguna positiva) por parte del hombre para con él.

 _—_ Padre.

Se obligó a pronunciar aún con un nudo en su garganta. ¿En serio esa era su respuesta ante la cuestión de su progenitor?

Negó repetidamente con la cabeza, y Neji lo observaba extrañado. No sabía que la segunda fase había terminado tan pronto. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba Tenten?

 _—_ T… tengo que decirte algo.

Tartamudeó el menor, y Neji entonces enfocó de nuevo toda la atención en él, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. ¿De qué le servía ser un "genio" si no era capaz de enfrentar a su respetado padre a la cara? " _estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…"_

 _—_ Te escucho.

Ante la firmeza del Hyuga mayor, Kuroda volvió a sentir algo de envidia. ¿Cómo era que ni siquiera se inmutaba, incluso cuando iba a darle malas noticias al Hokage? Él se alteraría de lo lindo y no sabría qué decir. Finalmente, si quería superarlo, tendría que hacer eso. _"Todos pueden equivocarse"_ su madre le había dicho una vez, _"incluso los genios lo hacen."_ Y con esas palabras de motivación, junto con el deseo de superar el nombre del gran NejiHyuga, habló.

 _—_ No pasé los exámenes padre. Realmente lo siento.

Y ante las posibilidades que Kuroda se había planteado, Neji sólo se rió. Fue una de las risitas más extrañas que hubiera escuchado. Y él que pensó que se quedaría callado y asimilaría la noticia antes de empezar a reñirlo y decirle el deshonor que era para la familia… pero ni siquiera lo tomó desprevenido.

 _—_ Ya veo.

Respondió Neji con una media sonrisa, recordando cómo él en sus primeros exámenes tampoco había pasado, teniendo una paliza por parte de Naruto. Kuroda vio el estado de recuerdo en el que su padre se había enfrascado y se aventuró a hablarnuevamente.

 _—_ No… ¿estás decepcionado?

Neji levantó sus ojos color perla a su hijo, y no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente ante su evidente nerviosismo.

 _—_ Inténtalo la próxima vez y ya. Siempre existe una segunda oportunidad para todos.

Soltó, recordando como él había estado a punto de morir en brazos de Naruto y cómo había sido milagrosamente salvado por Sakura, que sin perder tiempo, fue a socorrerlo, llevándolo a un lugar aparte para ayudarlo a sanar. El daño en sus órganos internos había sido increíblemente grande, y más en sus zonas vitales. Pero Sakura, con un esfuerzo y una inteligencia desconocidos para él, había logrado conservarlo milagrosamente mientras su cuerpo se empeñaba en enviarlo al otro mundo. Cuando todo acabó, y él sentía que estaba a punto de irse, llegó su compañera de equipo, y lo socorrió al instante, llevándolo a los restos del hospital, en donde su prima le dedicó atención especial a él, gastando su chakra en recuperar su vida. No supo cuánto tiempo duró así, sólo sabe que después de un rato de estar inconsciente, cuando despertó, se encontró a Naruto y a Sasuke en las camillas adyacentes a la de él. Ambos peleaban como cuando eran niños, y sus caras eran un desastre. Cuando se fijó bien, pudo ver que a ambos les faltaba un brazo. Fue entonces cuando el rubio lo vio, y una alegría inmensa surcó sus ojos y labios.

 _—_ " _Neji… ¡estás vivo 'ttebayo!"_

Y las lágrimas cayeron de sus blancas mejillas, otorgándole una deuda gigantesca con el rubio. Parecía que estaba triste, pero era todo lo contrario. Su vida, sus sacrificios, sus creencias… todo había cambiado gracias a Naruto, a quien consideraba un amigo irremplazable.

 _—_ " _Gracias, Naruto."_

Sollozó, sonriendo y tanto Uchiha, como Sakura ─a su lado, ayudándolos─ lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

Hyuga cerró los ojos, lleno de paz, y sintió tres distintas presencias a su lado un poco después. Los abrió nuevamente, y ahí estaban Lee, Tenten y Gai-sensei… en una silla de ruedas. Neji estaba atónito, y antes de que pudiera preguntar qué había sucedido, Gai se le adelantó.

 _—_ " _Neji, me alegra que estés vivo chico."_

Su sensei levantó un pulgar en su dirección, sonriendo como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Aunque su expresión se descompuso, dejándole llorar, y colocar su cabeza en el colchón en el que estaba acostado. Tenten y Lee también tenían de repente los ojos llorosos. ¿Es que acaso era el día de llanto del equipo Gai?

 _—_ " _Pensamos que te habíamos perdido a ti y a Gai-sensei, Neji."_

Explicó Lee, conmocionado, y Neji colocó su mano en la cabeza de su aliviado sensei. ¿Es que acaso él siempre iba a ser el más maduro del grupo?

 _—_ " _Te queremos. Los queremos a ambos."_

Completó Tenten, intentando mantener la calma también. Agradeció internamente esa segunda oportunidad nuevamente. Quizá, finalmente sería capaz de decirle a su amiga lo que sentía.

El tiempo pasó y finalmente la guerra había acabado, dejando muchos recuerdos tanto dolorosos como conmovedores, y algunas secuelas permanentes en algunos. Tal como era el caso de Gai-sensei. Los actos de bondad, la amistad incondicional, el amor… todo había dejado marcas en los corazones de todos. Dos años después, él y Tenten estarían esperando a su primer hijo, y los de su generación también. Todos habían terminado felizmente casados con la persona que amaban. Incluso su prima, que había terminado siendo correspondida por el estúpido y distraído de Naruto. Aunque de todos, ellos eran los únicos que no tenían un hijo. Además de que su matrimonio no se veía del todo feliz. Naruto siempre pasaba más tiempo con Sasuke, a quien Sakura seguía intentando conquistar, mas el Uchiha ya no le trataba mal, ahora era cortés con ella. Y también enfocaba toda su atención en Naruto. Su relación parecía extraña, pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle a su amada prima, ésta se negó a contestar con un semblante algo distante y triste, pero amable como siempre. Neji era observador, y sabía que algo tenía que ver con la criatura que Sakura tenía a su cuidado: Sayumi. En el corazón de la actual líder del clan Hyuga no existía el rencor, pero sí el dolor.

Hinata se volvió la líder del clan en cuanto Hiashi murió, gracias a los viejos ancianos Hyuga, viendo en ella una fortaleza y potencial que no había tenido durante la mayor parte de su adolescencia. Incluso venció a Hanabi en una pelea sorprendente, y en lugar de matarla, como era la tradición, le tendió una mano y la incitó a restaurar el clan con un nuevo propósito: romper definitivamente las ramas por él, por las futuras generaciones. Y éstas, teniendo un nuevo lazo de hermanas donde ninguna era superior a la otra, lo cumplieron, y gracias a aquello, su amado hijo Kuroda no había nacido con aquellos tatuajes en la frente que lo marcarían de por vida. Sí, definitivamente nació en una mejor generación y un mejor momento.

—Kuroda, estás consciente de que me alegra tenerte de hijo, ¿verdad?

Ugh. Su padre ocasionalmente se ponía cursi, aunque apreciaba que de vez en cuando tuviera esas secuelas. Si tan sólo supiera cuánto había cambiado su vida para valorarla de esa manera…

En cambio, el niño sonrió, haciendo una ligera reverencia respetuosa antes de soltar un "A mí el que tú seas mi padre." y salir de la habitación, feliz de la comprensión que pensó que el gran Neji Hyuga no tendría

 **SasuNaru- ¿Quiénes son mamá y papá- SasuNaru**

—Sayu-chan, traje ramen de Ichiraku para ti. Espero que no te moleste que haya comido un poco de él.

Sakura había entrado en la habitación de Sayumi con un paquete envuelto para animarla. Aunque aquella visita tenía doble intención.

—Tía Sakura… espero que siga caliente.

Soltó medio en broma con una voz aún apagada. Bueno. Al menos no estaba llorando en su habitación como la pelirrosa predijo. A final de cuentas, Sayumi era fuerte y capaz de soportar todo en silencio, cargar con sus demonios sola.

Fue a sentarse a un lado suyo, desenvolviendo la tela que cubría al recipiente que seguía humeante en cuanto lo abría. Sakura pasó a la posesiva de su hija adoptiva palillos, y la niña se puso a degustar alegremente el plato. La flor de cerezo se quedó ahí, acariciando sus lacios pero rebeldes cabellos, pensando en cómo sacar el tema a relucir. Finalmente, aspiró una cantidad considerable de aire y habló.

—Sayumi, ¿qué me decías antes de Sasuke-ku… Sasuke Uchiha y el sharingan?

La niña, absorta en su platillo, contestó con sinceridad, ahora con un mejor humor. Tenían razón tanto Mitsu como su madre adoptiva: siempre habría una segunda oportunidad, no se daría por vencida.

— Si te soy sincera, Sasuke Uchiha acaparó mi especial atención de todos los miembros del clan.

Aceptó Sayumi, y Sakura la miraba expectante.

—Es decir, abandonó a la aldea, regresó y se convirtió en un héroe. Quiero decir, no muchos tienen un historial tan complicado

El silencio entonces las inundó un rato, en el que Sayumi comía gustosa y Sakura pensaba.

—Por cierto… ¿cómo era él?

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

Preguntó Sakura preguntó algo ida por el momento, y Sayumi atinó a soltar una ligera risa con el pensamiento que tuvo.

—Siempre que lo mencionas te sonrojas.

Comentó y Sakura algo abochornada por el comentario, golpeó la cabeza de la niña, y ésta se sobaba con una mano, mientras que con la otra seguía acabando con su deliciosa tentación en forma de fideos con especias y carne de cerdo.

— ¡Cl… claro que no!

Se defendió Sakura, y Sayumi volvió a reír, esta vez a carcajada limpia por la exagerada reacción de su tía. Sakura observó detalladamente la belleza que su amada protegida tenía, combinando de manera armónica los rasgos de sus dos personas más amadas. Su risa alegre, su carácter arisco pero amable, su serenidad, su amor al ramen, su piel pálida, sus ojos y cabello negros, sus marcas zorrunas, su gran corazón…

—Sasuke-kun siempre fue una persona bastante reservada. Pocos eran los que lograban hacerse un hueco profundamente en sí. Su hermano Itachi y Naruto han sido los únicos capaces de ver en su corazón.

Narraba, y Sayumi estaba atenta a sus palabras, totalmente interesada.

—Yo… siempre estuve enamorada de él. Pero nunca correspondió mis sentimientos. Él ya amaba a otra persona.

— ¿Y quién era?

Sakura la miró tristemente, con una sonrisa que no era falsa, pero estaba cargada de cosas junto con sus ojos verdes.

— Eso no sé si lo sabrás algún día Sayumi.

La susodicha había terminado con su platillo, y recargó su cabeza en el regazo de Sakura, que aún seguía sentada en la cama. Acarició sus cabellos maternalmente, y la paz que le brindaba esa acción no se comparaba con nada. Incluso se aventuraba a decir que amaba muchísimo más a Sayumi como madre de lo que llegó a querer a Naruto y a Sasuke. Sayumi era como su bálsamo, su refugio de paz, su todo. Podía ser, ella no tenía pareja y nunca fue correspondida, pero la sensación de sentirse amada por su niña no tenía precio.

—Necesito preguntarte algo tía.

Sayumi la había sacado de sus pensamientos maternales, y enfocó la atención nuevamente en su cara que no acababa de desarrollar sus rasgos adolescentes. Sin duda iba a ser una bella kunoichi cuando creciera.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Puede alguien que no es del clan Uchiha heredar sus ojos?

Y Sakura no contestó.

 **SasuNaru- ¿Quiénes son mamá y papá? –SasuNaru**

Hinata caminaba por el pueblo. Su corto cabello negro caía como una cascada por su espalda. Realmente tenía un aura angelical con su aspecto de muñeca de porcelana.

— ¡Hinata-sama!

La susodicha volteó a ver a la voz que la llamaba y se enterneció al saber a quién pertenecía.

— Kuroda-kun, ¿sucede algo?

El chico, ahora más cerca de ella, se sonrojó. Tenía un enamoramiento platónico por su tía, uno de esos infantiles que son temporales. Hinata sabía esto y se reía un poco por la divertida situación.

—Ya te he dicho que está bien que me digas tía Hinata. No son necesarias tantas formalidades… incluso si Neji-niisan te lo dijo.

— Hm.— Asintió —Tía Hinata, ¿has visto a Sayumi?

La expresión de Hinata se apagó un poco, aunque Kuroda, encantado por su bellaza (y es que sí, los rostros bonitos pueden entorpecer a muchos hombres) no lo notó, a pesar de ser observador.

—No la he visto Kuroda-kun. Probablemente esté con Sakura-san en casa.

— Hm. Gracias tía Hinata.

Y corrió en dirección a casa de Sayumi.

Hinata volvió a caminar, esta vez rumbo a su propio hogar vacío donde el encantador gato blanco que había adoptado, Chi-chi estaría esperándola.

Abrió la puerta de su vivienda, y Chi-chi la recibió con un ronroneo.

—Sí, yo también te extrañé.

Contestó, cerrando la vivienda tras de sí y yendo directamente al refrigerador por algo de leche para servírselo al minino blanco. Una vez conseguido su objetivo, llamó al pequeño, sirviéndole su buena porción para compensarle por ser tan bueno y cariñoso con ella.

—Disfrútalo. Estaré en la sala.

Y Chi-chi maulló como respuesta, dándole a Hinata la impresión de que la había entendido.

Una vez sentada en el amplio sillón, tomó el tejido que tenía guardado en uno de los cajones de la mesita al lado de éste y continuó con la muñeca que estaba haciendo. Iba a ser pronto el catorceavo cumpleaños de Sayumi, y aunque sabía que estaba en proceso de convertirse una señorita, no sabía qué más regalarle. Sin embargo, la chica siempre recibía sus presentes con la mejor cara. La que nunca lo hacía, era Sakura, aunque la flor de cerezo no entendía que sus acciones eran para calmar el dolor y la culpabilidad que había en su corazón; por no saber aceptar del todo a Sayumi, siendo que ella no tenía la más mínima culpa de que Naruto no la amara y por darle la impresión de que la despreciaba, siendo que solamente no podía verla a la cara porque le recordaba su triste realidad.

Naruto siempre había sido el amor de su vida. Incluso cuando de niño recibía los desprecios de Sakura, ella siempre lo observaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de alardear y gritar lo mucho que amaba a la pelirrosa, Hinata siempre supo que su lazo afectivo más fuerte, era con Sasuke Uchiha. Tanto, que durante tres años entrenó sólo para volverse más fuerte y traer al Uchiha de vuelta. La esperanza de que alguna vez el blondo la llegara a ver más que como a una amiga moría siempre que veía como los pensamientos de su actual esposo eran para una persona, con un anhelo y amor que ni ella superaba: Sasuke. En el momento en que ella declaró sus sentimientos, supo que Naruto la valoraba, sin embargo, después de eso, nunca obtuvo respuesta afirmativa o negativa de su parte. Supuso que aún no estaba preparado para contestar, aunque, años después de esperar lo que sea, cuando se le propuso casarse con él un tiempo después de su misteriosa desaparición y su propio ascenso como la líder del clan Hyuga, estaba sumamente dichosa por todo lo que sucedía. Aunque su burbuja de felicidad se rompió en cuanto vio a la recién nacida Sayumi, que era llevada en brazos por el mismo Naruto. Un rápido repaso de los hechos, fueron suficientes para que Hinata supiera que nunca tuvo una oportunidad y que jamás la tendría. Esa niña era la hija de Sasuke y Naruto. Cuando preguntó el porqué Sasuke Uchiha no estaba presente, se le explicó que había desaparecido esa misma mañana sin dejar rastro. También se le propuso lo que marcaría sus años de culpabilidad eterna: ¿podrían ella y Naruto criar a la niña para que aparentara ser la madre de la niña?

El blondo dejó la elección totalmente en sus manos.

A Hinata, torturada por sus sentimientos de tristeza, le bastó un vistazo a la niña para que el dolor emocional la recorriera enteramente. No aceptó, y desde entonces, Sakura le guardaba rencor tanto a ella como al séptimo, por su egoísta decisión.

Pero… ¿acaso era su culpa que el ver a la chica le causara tanto?

No. Aunque ella pudo haber rechazado la oferta de matrimonio para no sufrir más, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Quería pensar en sí misma por una vez en su vida… y ahora se arrepentía profundamente. La noche de bodas, Hinata le pidió a Naruto una oportunidad, una sola para ver si éste podía sentir algo por ella. Sin embargo, el destino estaba decidido a ser cruel con ella.

Esa noche, tuvieron sexo (con protección, porque sólo era una prueba) y Hinata, en medio de las embestidas que disfrutaba llena de amor y satisfacción, escuchó entre jadeos a su ahora esposo pronunciar un ahogado "Sasuke", y en seguida bajó la mirada, acabando con el clímax de ambos. Cuando Naruto pensó que Hinata dormía, cosa que era totalmente falsa, empezó a llorar. Y la Hyuga no lo había hecho, aunque en ese instante, después de casi catorce años de recordar esa fatídica noche en la que supo que el corazón de su esposo tenía dueño, lo hizo. En pequeños sollozos y sin restringirse. Su pacífica mirada estaba inundada en lágrimas, que difícilmente podían ser aplacadas. "¿Por qué… fui tan tonta?" pensaba, y como llamado a escena, Chi-chi apareció y se acostó en sus piernas, exigiendo cariño y ronroneando, dándole su apoyo.

Hinata sonrió conmovida, y acarició la cabeza del gato.

—Al menos tú sí me quieres, ¿verdad?

Y el gato cerró sus ojos lentamente, queriendo buscar más contacto con ella. Hinata se secó las lágrimas, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos nuevamente y olvidando la muñeca a medio hacer.

Esperaba poder librarse de sus demonios internos algún día.

 **Jojojojo… perdonen si hubo muchas lágrimas en este capítulo, pero es que los feels esta vez son los que predominan. Recuerden que apenas vamos iniciando, así que tenemos que explicar cómo se sienten los personajes. Varias de ustedes odiaron a Hinata en el capítulo pasado, pero aquí exponemos cómo es que ella vio las cosas, y la verdad yo no quise hacer verla como una perra maldita tampoco. No soy pro-Sakura ni pro-Hinata, ambas tienen sus virtudes y defectos, como todo personaje, y ambas me agradan. Si les soy sincera, no entiendo cómo es que les dieron un final tan denigrante a las dos: mientras que a Sakura, teniendo un papel protagónico y con potencial y fuerza para hacerse una gran ninja médico la volvieron la típica ama de casa, a Hinata le dieron el mismo rol, siendo que al principio de todo el manga ella quería romper las ramas en su familia para que su primo Neji no sufriera. No hubiese tenido problema en que el manga terminara en SasuSaku o NaruHina, pero al menos debieron centrarse en detalles como los que mencioné, no sólo en las parejas que quedaron "canon" o no.**

 **En fin, me explayé xD**

 **Como siempre, gracias por leer mi historia. Animan mis últimamente deprimentes días. Y aunque dije que no actualizaría en tres semanas… no me contuve. Mi musa ataca en los momentos menos oportunos, no puedo contener lo que escribo D:**

 **Especiales agradecimientos a** **GllMss** **. Corregiré los errores que me mencionaste en cuanto acaben los malditos exámenes. Entonces dispondré de más tiempo, y finalmente, podré escribir y corregir sin la presión que ellos conllevan. Te agradeceré que sigas ayudándome, en serio me animas a seguir escribiendo :D**

 **Los demás, si tienen una crítica constructiva o un comentario, pueden dejarlo en los reviews :***

 **Todos sus comentarios serán bien recibidos :'D**

 **Me retiro, hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **Ciao :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holis :3**

 **Quiero anunciarles que hoy, 26 de febrero a las 2:00 a.m. exactas, me he dado cuenta de que mi día fue increíble (el anterior, porque a partir de las 10 p.m. fue cuando comencé a estudiar). Ahora siento más seguridad de pasar los exámenes que presentaré B)**

 **Sé que no les interesa, pero como en mi casa ni me pelan, sentía la necesidad de anunciarle al mundo mi situación :'v**

 **En fin, he aquí la quinta parte de esta historia que se me ocurrió en cuanto supe de la nueva generación de mi serie-manga favorito :'D**

 **Como siempre, la dedicatoria no cambia: Ana, disfruta :3**

 **Mis agradecimientos a las tres personas que siempre dejan review, desde la primera vez que publiqué mi fic:** **Goten Trunks5** **,** **RinSN** **y por supuesto mi "editora" no oficial y ayudante en cuanto a temas ortográficos, puntuales e históricos se refieren,** **GllMss.** **Hace poco sí me leí algunas historias tuyas, y creo que tienes una manera sublime de narrar las emociones de los personajes :'D**

 **Goten Trunks5** **, tus fics también son geniales. Me gustan las historias SasuNaru (porque actualmente es lo único que leo) que publicas, y espero que sigas con más :)**

 **Y finalmente,** **RinSN** **… sólo tienes una historia :( y ni siquiera sé a qué fandom pertenece, así que no te he leído D:**

 **Y en cuento a** **Karolita** **,** **Homosensual** **y a** **Guest** **(lo siento, es que no se puso nombre Dx) gracias por leerme y esperar las actualizaciones OwO**

 **Me animan sus comentarios chicas, en serio que lo hacen. Quisiera darles un abrazo fuerte a todas por aceptar esta idea mía. Aunque con** **Homosensual** **sí puedo hacerlo, pero no le gustaría (amargada. Lo digo con amorsh.)**

 **Bueno, dejando las "habladurías" de lado, les presento esto xD**

 ***Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia y mis adorados oc's. Publico con fines de entretenimiento y sin ningún ánimo de lucro.***

 **Pd: Masashi Kishimoto, debiste crear un mejor final para Sakura, Hinata ,Naruto y Sasuke :c**

Caminaba tranquilamente por los alrededores. El bosque siempre era un lugar pacífico para pensar, y en esos instantes era lo ideal. Los habitantes de su aldea siempre eran un dolor de cabeza. Sobre todo por el hecho de que varios de ellos sufrían deformaciones y traumas psicológicos graves. Él también lo hacía, pero hace años que había sido "evangelizado". Ayudar a su gente era lo que más le importaba, por eso era el actual líder de la Aldea del sonido. Además de que varias de las personas ahí lo veían como una especie de dios desde que los había librado de las guaridas de Orochimaru. Sin embargo, muchos otros estaban en contra de él, sobre todo los que eran beneficiados monetariamente con aquellos experimentos tan bizarros. Lo admitía, cuando llegó a poder, se había dado cuenta de que el sistema de educación ninja de aquél pequeño país que estaba en proceso de crecimiento gracias a él era deficiente, así que se encargó de mejorar todo lo que se pudiera. Doce años de esfuerzo, y cuando menos se había dado cuenta, ya tenía una rebelión contra su gobierno, liderada por los ninjas que irónicamente sí que eran poseedores de habilidades extraordinarias y de un talento que nunca se impartió en aquél lugar.

Realmente no tenía nada que hacer ahí, en el bosque en ese instante. Solamente se dejó vencer por el cansancio que sentía al hacerse cargo (anónimamente, porque aunque era un secreto a voces que él era el líder, no estaba confirmado oficialmente) de tan problemático (genial, su complejo "Shikamaru" empezaba a aparecer nuevamente) poblado.

Sus pensamientos estaban hechos un caos ese día. Que si una nueva rebelión, que si el sistema educacional ninja, que si la economía de su país, que si Naruto aún pensaba en él…

" _No otra vez"._ Susurró mentalmente para sí, esforzándose lo máximo posible por desviar esos pensamientos que empezaban a tomar un giro bastante triste y nostálgico: Naruto y su estúpida y amable sonrisa, Naruto y su asquerosa capacidad de cambiar a los demás, Naruto y su esposa Hinata, Naruto y Sayumi…

" _Sayumi…"_

Sus sentidos se bloquearon un momento. Odiaba que pasara eso, pero últimamente era frecuente. Necesitaba verla aunque sea una vez. Necesitaba escuchar su voz. Necesitaba ver cuánto había crecido, y al igual que Naruto (aunque no supiera esto último) necesitaba formar parte de su vida. Pero era imposible. Completamente. No podía arruinar su vida y la de Naruto. Por algo se había ido antes de que todo empeorara. No iba a arruinar lo ya construido, aunque eso significara tener que sacrificarse y apartarse de todo lo que amaba, algo que había aprendido de Itachi. Además, tenía un par de ninjas ANBU que se encargaban de darle información anual sobre lo que sucedía con ella y con Konoha en general. Sabía que Sakura cuidaba celosamente a la niña y que Naruto, a pesar de ser el líder no podía verla seguido. También sabía que Sayumi era una niña tranquila pero explosiva, y aunque no pudiese adivinar cómo era exactamente de manera física, sí que se daba una idea, gracias a las detalladas descripciones de sus dos mejores y de más confianza ANBUS, que dudaba que se tardaran demasiado en llegar…

— ¡Sasuke!

Dicho y hecho.

 **SasuNaru- ¿Quiénes son mamá y papá? –SasuNaru**

—Sayumi, tú confías en mí, ¿verdad?

Preguntó Sakura, un momento después de que Sayumi le hubiese hecho tal cuestión. La mentada solamente asintió rápidamente, aún en las piernas de la flor de cerezo, viéndola fijamente con sus penetrantes curiosos ojos negros.

—Con mi vida.

Sakura seguía acariciando, aunque esta vez de manera más ansiosa, los cabellos de la pelinegra, acto que pasó completamente desapercibido para ella.

—Entonces, me creerás si te digo que es mejor que aún no sepas la respuesta, ¿cierto?

Sayumi lo pensó un momento, creyendo que su tía/madre adoptiva estaba actuando de manera muy misteriosa. ¿Qué tenía de malo querer saber quién había sido el amor de la vida de Sasuke Uchiha (alias, "Sasuke-kun")? Además era como si ya supiera lo que le había pasado en el campo de batalla.

—Sabes que lo tengo, ¿no?

—¿El qué?

Cuestionó de vuelta Haruno, aún expectante de su respuesta.

—El sharingan.

Como hace unos instantes, Sakura se quedó estática y sin realmente saber qué responder. Había meditado lo que podría decir, pero ahora no sabía con qué podría excusarse. Optó, finalmente por decir la verdad.

—El séptimo me lo comentó. Él y Tenten revisaban los exámenes, y ahí se dieron cuenta de eso y de su… _ejem_ … falta.

Sayumi asintió rápidamente, reprimiendo sus ganas de deprimirse por haber sido descalificada. Pero nuevamente se recordó que debía ser fuerte. Ella no era una nena llorona.

TOC TOC.

—Yo abriré.

Dijo Sayumi, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Sakura con un enorme alivio por haber terminado aquél interrogatorio tan incómodo. Sonrió al reconocer la voz de Kuroda Hyuga desde afuera, y no pudo evitar gritar:

— ¡Te dejo salir con tu novio Sayu-chan… pero no hagan nada indebido!

Sólo alcanzó a escuchar refunfuños por parte de la chica (que apostaba que su sonrojo debía ser más que visible gracias a esa pálida piel suya) y también a un Kuroda, mencionándole entre susurros y risas que podía ser cierto aquello. No alcanzó a oír más gracias al portazo que indicó la salida de ambos gennin.

Suspiró de manera victoriosa. Eso se ganaba por burlarse de su enamoramiento con Sasuke. Bien sabía que la chica hablaba igual de Kuroda cuando conversaban de él. Ah, lo que era el amor. Aunque a diferencia y alegría de la misma Sakura, Sayumi sí que tenía posibilidades de ser correspondida. Pero aún faltaba tiempo para que la orgullosa y reciente poseedora del sharingan admitiera sus sentimientos. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde y que Kuroda no se haya cansado de esperarla si es que eso sucediera.

Se levantó con pereza de la cama de Sayumi y se dispuso a ir a su cuarto a descansar un poco (nuevamente). Sus dolores de cabeza se incrementaban últimamente, y ni hablar de su agotamiento emocional. Sólo su adorada protegida era capaz de causarle todas esas sensaciones.

Una vez en su habitación (después de haber conversado un rato con Ino y de su día por el teléfono, una gran invención según ella y la rubia), Sakura se puso el blusón rosa que usaba hace unas cuantas horas y se desparramó sobre las sábanas blancas nuevamente. Miró a su mesita de noche* y alcanzó a distinguir dos fotos sumamente preciadas para ella: la foto que ella se había tomado dándole a Sayumi de comer cuando apenas era una bebé de meses, y la del equipo siete de su generación. La segunda siempre había sido un tesoro, pero la primera guardaba una historia sumamente conmovedora.

 _Sayumi estaba creciendo, y era muy lista. Tanto, que con tan sólo nueve meses estaba aprendiendo a balbucear sus primeras palabras. Sakura estaba encantada, y decidió hacer aquella foto para demostrarse a sí misma que ni ella ni la niña estaban solas, y que jamás lo estarían. Después de haberse acabado la papilla, Sayumi empezó a reír, y Sakura, sonriente, le había preguntado porqué (aunque evidentemente no la había entendido)._

— _¿Por qué ríes, mi linda Sayu-chan?_

— _M… ma… má._

 _Sakura estaba completamente atónita. Y aunque su corazón saltó ante tal honorífico por parte de su adorable muñeca de porcelana, ella en serio no se creía merecedora de ese título._

— _Tía, Sayu-chan. Tía._

Sakura sonrió nuevamente, antes de tomar la foto y abrazarla contra su pecho, feliz de que a pesar de las circunstancias, ella haya podido ser feliz al lado de alguien a quien amaba… aunque de una manera diferente a la romántica que ella imaginaba de niña.

" _Sayumi… gracias por entrar a mi vida"._

Fue su último pensamiento antes de caer dormida. Tendría trabajo mañana, y lo mejor era descansar.

 **SasuNaru- ¿Quiénes son mamá y papá? –SasuNaru**

— … y me dijo que si confiaba en ella, lo mejor era que no supiera aún la respuesta.

Kuroda y Mitsuki (que se había unido a ellos en el camino) escuchaban a Sayumi atentos, analizando y relacionando.

— Estoy casi seguro de que esto tiene que ver con tu misterioso sharingan, Sayumi-san.

Opinó Mitsuki.

— La forma en la que actuó hace rato y la que tuvo cuando fue a anunciarnos nuestra descalificación eran muy extrañas.

Dijo Kuroda, y sus compañeros lo voltearon a ver interrogantes.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Sayumi, ¿nunca te has preguntado quiénes son tus padres?

— Tía Sakura. Aunque ella siempre ha insistido que la llame así. Cuando la llamaba "mamá" siempre me decía que no lo hiciera, aunque no le molestara.

— No creo que Kuroda-kun se refiera a eso, Sayumi-san. — cortó Mitsuki amablemente—

Creo que él quiere saber quiénes son tus _verdaderos_ padres.

Sayumi también se lo había cuestionado muchas veces. Sin embargo, ella nunca quiso saber la respuesta. Le aterraba saber los motivos por los que la habían abandonado. Le aterraba saber que sus _verdaderos_ padres eran la causa real de porqué varias veces los aldeanos la miraban de manera extrañada. Y sobre todo, de los rumores que rondaban acerca de su procedencia, porque ella había escuchado algunos: " _mírala, dicen que ella es el producto de la infidelidad del Hokage con otra mujer",_ " _es el producto de los experimentos extraños de Orochimaru", "es una Hyuga perdida…"_

Y nunca había escuchado el más circulado de todos. Aunque eso no importaba ahora.

— ¿Qué relación tiene eso con todo esto?

Preguntó Sayumi, un tanto conmocionada por la pregunta.

— Sospecho que tus orígenes tienen que ver con la descalificación; piénsalo. Tu sharingan surge misteriosamente. Hokage-sama va a avisarle personalmente a Sakura-san. Nos descalifican. Además, no creo que un coma valga una eli9minación de los exámenes, digo ¿cuánto tiempo pasó desde que dejamos al sujeto inconsciente? ¿en serio estar unas cuantas horas dormido es "estar en coma"?

Aseguró y reflexionó, dejando a Sayumi procesar lo dicho. Sin embargo, llegó la persona más irritante (en su humilde opinión) junto con la más hermosa (pensamiento de Mitsuki) y la más perezosa (conocimiento general).

— Mitsuki-kun, Kuroda-kun… Sayumi-san.

Saludó Inojin Yamanaka, dedicándole una gran y resplandeciente sonrisa a Sayumi. Ésta sonrió de vuelta, desviando su atención al blondo de piel pálida frente a ella. Le agradaba… aunque fuera un poco extraño.

— Inojin, Chocuchou, Shikadai… qué…

—… Alegría verlos. ¿Fueron descalificados también?

Mitsuki dirigió su mirada a la linda, presumida y regordeta Chouchou Akimichi y sin duda quedó encantado. Le gustaba mucho.

— Algo así. Y fue realmente muuuuy problemático.

Contestó Shikadai, estirándose y consiguiendo la atención especial de Kuroda, que a pesar del evidente fastidio de tener que soportar el insistente acercamiento de Inoj… es decir, del equipo 10* a Sayu… ellos, le llamó la atención aquella confesión.

— ¿No pasaron?

Kuroda estaba atónito. Definitivamente pensó que aquél trío lo conseguiría. Porque a pesar de su apariencia, Shikadai era un genio. Uno mejor que él incluso.

— Ajá. — contestó Chouchou comiendo papas fritas sabor barbacoa. Ah, definitivamente las amaba. — La primera etapa fue difícil. Ninguno podía ponerse de acuerdo.

— Si sólo te hubieras preocupado por la prueba y no por comer…

Soltó Shikadai suspirando, e Inojin, ajeno a todo esto y encantado por poder conversar con Sayumi y tener un tema en común, optó por seguir hablando.

— ¿Ustedes tampoco lo pasaron?

— No… pero llegamos a la segunda etapa. Incluso pateamos algunos traseros.

Aseguró Sayumi, orgullosa, y tanto Kuroda como Inojin quedaron maravillados ante el aura que emitía la pelinegra. Para ella no fue nada extraño la manera en la que la miraban aquellos dos mientras alardeaba, y para Shikadai sí que lo fue. Suspiró pensando en lo problemático que sería si su blondo compañero y el Hyuga llegaban a pelear algún día por la kunoichi poseedora del sharingan y decidió cortar con todo eso.

— Debemos irnos. La mamá de Chouchou se enojará si ella llega tarde. La mía también.

Murmuró, y Mitsuki e Inojin lo miraron, decepcionados.

—Espero que tengamos otra oportunidad de charlar, Chouchou-san.

—Lo mismo digo para ti, Sayu-chan.

De repente a Kuroda se le crisparon los nervios, y antes de poder preguntar por qué demonios había usado ese honorífico, la misma Sayumi se lo preguntó extrañada.

— ¿Sayu… chan?

—Hm. — asintió Kuroda, aún con su sonrisa, apresurándose a explicar. — leí en uno de los libros de mi padre que podremos formar un vínculo más fuerte si uso el honorífico "-chan".

—Creo que "Sayumi" a secas está bien Inojin.

Dijo rápidamente "Sayu-chan", pensando que definitivamente el chico era raro.

—Está bien, "Sayumi". Nos veremos luego. Mi madre también me reñirá si llego tarde.

Y así, entre un montón de "miraditas" entre ambos equipos, el equipo 10 se fue.

—Son algo raros, ¿no?

Cuestionó Sayumi, y Kuroda añadió entre dientes algo así como un " _Ese Inojin no me agrada nada…_ " y un Mitsuki feliz con una papa frita en manos, comiéndola gustoso.

 **SasuNaru- ¿Quiénes son mamá y papá?- SasuNaru**

Mirai Sarutobi fruncía el ceño. Sus ojos rojos revisaban la computadora y las carpetas una y otra vez, analizando si era cierto lo que leía. Por algo los papeles siempre se le hicieron más confiables que la tecnología.

—Mirai, ¿sucede algo cariño?

—Mamá… encontré algo raro en los participantes de los exámenes chunnin.

Contestó, sin importarle por esa vez que Kurenai hubiese irrumpido en su habitación sin llamar antes. Necesitaba compartir su descubrimiento con el mundo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Cuestionó la Jonnin intrigada. Usualmente no ocurría ningún inconveniente en ese tipo de eventos.

—Es que en los registros electrónicos hay tres "gennin" de la Aldea del sonido que definitivamente no son "gennin".

Se apresuró a explicar, dándole a su madre los documentos que tenía en mano.

—Akane, Takumi y Raiko… ¿jonnin?

—Exacto. Alguien manipuló la información de los exámenes.

Kurenai asintió, alarmada. ¿Se estaría formando algo contra la Hoja nuevamente?

Esperó que no, porque la última vez que el Sonido había atentado contra ellos, habían perdido a su Tercer Hokage. Tembló ante ese día. Sin duda, eran shinobis fuertes.

—Tengo que avisarle al séptimo inmediatamente.

—Relájate, cariño. — Contestó Kurenai, haciendo que Mirai la mirara de manera interrogante. —Aún no termina la fase dos. Es muy probable que el Hokage ahora siga bastante ocupado.

—Pero mamá, es algo vital. Si esos tres llegaran a pasar…

—Naruto los detendrá. — aseguró la mayor, dándole un afectuoso beso en la frente a su muchacha. — Además, ni siquiera sabemos si traman algo. Lo mejor es cuestionarlos pacíficamente y evitar conflictos. Sé que es poco probable que se hayan infiltrado por otros motivos diferentes a los que sospechamos. Pero un ataque es muy feo Mirai. Tú has vivido en épocas de paz relativa, así que…

Mirai asintió, volviendo su vista a los papeles que su madre le devolvió antes de retirarse de su habitación (rodeada de papeles y en un desorden increíble).

—Necesito conversar esto con alguien…

Murmuró, abriendo su correo y enviándole un mail a Kakashi Hatake, uno de los hombres en los que más confiaba y de los que respetaba de manera increíble. Desde que el pervertido había descubierto el internet y las compras online, no paraba de hacer pedidos de sus libros eróticos, razón por la que rutinariamente se encontraba pegado a su computadora.

"Kakashi-san:

Hay un asunto urgente que debo tratar con usted. ¿Podríamos reunirnos ahora?

Pd: no me ignore, sé que está ahí."

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando recibió una respuesta afirmativa por parte del hombre enmascarado.

Mirai, como la chunnin, casi jonnin profesional que era, cargó todos los papeles necesarios y salió de su casa, avisándole a su madre Kurenai que no tardaría más de tres horas en regresar.

 **SasuNaru- ¿Quiénes son mamá y papá?- SasuNaru**

Naruto caminaba presuroso por las calles de Konoha. Necesitaba ver cómo estaba Sayumi. La segunda etapa finalmente había llegado a su fin, con 8 participantes finales de 14. En cuanto se determinó quiénes serían los finalistas, notó cómo era que el sol estaba ocultándose y la noche se aproximaba, así que sin perder tiempo, fue directo a la casa de Sakura, sin importarle realmente si ésta se enojaba con él.

— ¡Hokage-sama!

Tal fue su sorpresa al ser llamado por la protegida de la mujer en la que pensaba hace un momento.

—Sa… Sayumi-chan…

—Hola.

Jadeó, sintiéndose exhausta al tratar de alcanzarlo. Quizá finalmente podría cuestionarle lo que anduvo rondando por su cabeza toda la tarde desde que se había despedido de Mitsuki y Kuroda.

"— _Sayumi, deberías preguntarle a alguien sobre esto. De preferencia a alguien que conozca a todos._

 _Le había dicho Kuroda una vez que Mitsuki se había ido para encaminarse nuevamente a casa. Sayumi asintió, y prometió avisarle a su mejor amigo todo lo referente a aquello. Sabía que era algo que le interesaba, puesto que se preocupaba por ella y la ayudaba siempre._

— _Por cierto…_ — _Había musitado Hyuga un poco avergonzado por lo que iba a decir a continuación._ — _¿qué… es lo que piensas de Inojin?_

— _¿Inojin? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?_

 _La chica alzó una ceja curiosa y Kuroda solamente suspiró._

— _Olvídalo. No es nada._

 _Y antes de que el joven se retirara, Sayumi hablo nuevamente._

— _Es un poco extraño, aunque me cae bien._

 _Contestó, y Kuroda soltó una risita. Contrario a lo que él pensaba, Sayumi no estaba interesada en él en lo absoluto. Se acercó nuevamente a ella y depositó un beso suave en su mejilla derecha._

— _Descansa zorrita. Nos vemos mañana._

 _Definitivamente le gustaba más el término de "zorrita" que Kuroda usaba cariñosamente con ella, que el de "gatita", que los del sonido y algunos otros empleaban. Sintió sus mejillas arder y recordó que hacía bastante que el chico no la llamaba así._

— _Hasta mañana._

 _Musitó quedamente, sintiéndose por un momento en las nubes. Cuando su ensoñación pasó, se recordó a sí misma lo que debía de hacer. Realmente la duda de quiénes eran sus padre siempre había estado ahí, aunque ahora era cuando quizá era primordial saberlo. Nunca se lo había cuestionado a su tía Sakura, y dudaba que quisiera contestarle. Debía de ir con alguien que conociera a todos y le pudiera dar una idea de en qué terreno se estaba metiendo y quiénes eran los posibles candidatos a ser sus progenitores. Sus padres."_

El Hokage había sido su primera opción, y aunque no pensó encontrarlo tan pronto, rápidamente lo alcanzó, aprovechando que tomaba el mismo rumbo que ella cuando iba a su hogar.

— Necesito preguntarle algo.

Y antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntarle qué, Sayumi habló nuevamente.

— ¿Usted sabe quiénes son mis padres biológicos?

— Sayumi, Naruto, ¿qué tal?

Kakashi había aparecido. Recién había hablado con Mirai.

 **Bien, he aquí el capítulo cinco. O mejor dicho, cuatro, porque el uno fue el prólogo. Ufff… es poco, pero la presión de los exámenes no me dejaba escribir libremente. Empecé el 26 de febrero y terminé hoy, el 4 de marzo. Soy pésima, lo sé xD**

 **Finalmente, para las que lo esperaban, Sasuke está aquí. Y sí, está vivo :'D**

 **Después pasaremos con él más a fondo y daremos explicaciones. Por el momento, confórmense con que sha no hay tanto misterio con respecto a él :v**

 **Perdonen si el cap fue corto, pero el próximo será más largo. Esa será mi compensación por escribir tan poco :3**

 **Si quieren saber cuándo actualizo, agréguenme a facebook (?)**

 **Sasuke Husbando DelHotkage**

 **No hay muchas personas que se llamen así, pero ya saben, si gustan o si tienen alguno duda con el cap. Sé que son pocos lectores, pero realmente amo que les guste lo que escribo. Si no se molestan en leer estas notas, no se apuren, no importa :'D**

 ***Mesita de noche***

 **La mesa que está al lado de la cama :p**

 ***Equipo 10***

 **Bueno, si Mitsu, Kuro y Sayu son el equipo 7, entonces Inojin, Shikadai y Chouchou debían ser el 10, no? xD**

 **Nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **Ciao :D**


End file.
